The Jedi's Blood Bonds
by WildHorseFantasy
Summary: Alternate Universe: sequel to Heroes Homecoming and Healing Nightmares. The Sith were not the only Dark Side users in the galaxy. When long lost secrets are discovered, Luke and Obi-Wan face a new threat. Anakin will be forced to put his new found determination to stay in the Light to the test and face the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

___Does anyone know what's up with the editor here? It won't save my formatting, hence the extra horizontal lines instead of paragraph and line breaks. :( Someone please fix the editor so I can correct my formatting!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or profit from it, I just dream in their world._

_**This is a sequel to Homecoming Heroes and Healing Nightmares,**  
This story is Alternate Universe, where Anakin Skywalker survives killing the Emperor. Various other characters have survived that otherwise died in the movies. If you want to know how, it's in the other stories.  
_

* * *

"_It would be a good place to convert to a full base." _Whispered the dark man in Moff Mendro's ear.

"It would, wouldn't it?" Breathed the man, not noticing the Force manipulation overriding his inclinations.

"_These people fear you. You could retreat there if need be. The Alliance will strike sooner or later. Or Ysanne Isard will try to replace you with her puppet. The cost would be worth it if it might save your life…"_

Moff Mendro hit a button on his console. "Get me the quartermaster. I want to up our force on Alairyn to a full base!"

"_And I will lead it."  
_

"And you will lead it."  
The dark one smiled. The secrets the Emperor had left there, now belonged to him.

* * *

Anakin stood watching as Luke spoke to his X-Wing squadron. Luke had his helmet under his arm, Artoo by his side and he briefly glanced back with a smile. Anakin felt an odd mixture of pride, envy and affection as he watched him. He had already said his good-byes.

"I wish I was going with you." He admitted to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gave him a small smile. "And here I thought we'd finally convinced you that adventure is not what you should be after."

Anakin returned the look. "It's not the excitement but what comes with it. It's the camaraderie and the challenge, and that sense of accomplishment when you win. Even if winning just means you all come home in one piece."

"I know." Obi-Wan nodded. "And you missed it."

Anakin didn't deny it. There had been none of the camaraderie on the Dark Side. "Luke's really looking forward to this. He hasn't had that whole master-padawan on the job training has he?"

"We were too busy avoiding the Empire." Kenobi mused. "And now he's a knight, not a padawan."

"Still, he enjoys being with you. He's ready to suck up every bit of wisdom you're willing to share like a nautolan sponge tree."

"Quite." Obi-Wan smiled, with just a hint of mischief. "Unlike someone else, who was too busy racing ahead to listen to wisdom."

"Ha ha. Very funny. It's not that I didn't want your teaching. I was just filled with an over abundance of energy."

"What a polite way to put it."

"See? I did pick up some of your diplomatic training."

"I knew you could do it. I also know it's never been your first instinct. And I'm not sure how much is my training and how much is Padmé's influence."

"Well, I don't know." Anakin considered. "I've never won a disagreement with Padmé, no matter how polite it was."

"Or not? I seem to recall your reaction to the council requesting her help on finding out if Rush Clovis was a spy. Of course, had we known just how personal a connection you had to her…"

"It was a turbulent mission. For him." Anakin smirked. "We just happened to hit a lot of turbulence. Really."

"I'm sure. Padme mentioned that the seats closest to her all had broken harnesses."

"Shame, that."

"Amazing how that could be allowed on such a well maintained ship of a senator."

"Accidents happen." Anakin's lips were curled in a mischievous smile. "So how many of these missions do you plan to go on, as you get back in shape?"

"I'm too old for adventuring. I hope we can just get in and get out."

"You tempt fate even saying it."

"I've had an exciting life. I'm ready and hopeful of settling down quietly and training new Jedi."

"I wouldn't think sitting on that dust ball qualified as exciting."

"All right. A happy medium then. One where I can enjoy watching other's grow in the Jedi path."

"Thought about how? I mean…" Anakin was pensive now. "The Jedi weren't perfect." He said slowly. "There were mistakes to learn from." He did not ask the question that affected him most, namely, how Obi-Wan would handle the whole attachment issue. "And are you going to start with infants again?" That thought brought a glint of amusement to his eyes. "I can imagine parents dropping off their Force sensitive younglings and you being totally outnumbered."

"You know that I know mistakes were made. And there are parts of the Code which were controversial and you, at least, will never admit were right. " Kenobi said mildly. He paused as Anakin rolled his eyes. "I intend to retrieve as much of the Jedi knowledge I can find and dig deeper into our history. It's a new day and age and it's not the first time the Jedi have had to recreate themselves. Though perhaps it's the most dramatic. And no, I don't think I'll start with younglings or at least, not that young. We can't afford too. But when we do, it might be high time you learned to change a diaper."

"Who, me? I don't think people would trust their younglings with me..." A flicker of horror from the day he fell flashed through his mind, but he quickly squashed it. The past was the past and hating himself for it accomplished nothing.

"I trust you. Today."

Anakin nodded, touched. "I'm glad Luke still has you to train him. Even a knight still needs a master."

"And I remember a young boy who thought he didn't need the Council."

"I was a teenager. I thought I knew everything. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't that a common ailment of teenagers? Barring my wife and daughter, of course. I still insist that the Council wasn't always right!"

"Part of growing up. First, you want to know everything. Then you think you do know everything. Then you start to realize you don't know nearly as much as you thought you did. Then you realize there is an enormous galaxy full of things you are clueless about."

"Just…be careful, okay? It's still not a safe galaxy."

Obi-Wan clapped a hand on his shoulder, affection in his eyes. It was one of the wonders they shared now that their bond was so deep. Anakin's return had started healing wounds that even Obi-Wan thought were long scarred over and would never heal. But their duties were different now.

"They need you here. And it is no small thing that we've reached the point where you are consulted for advice."

Anakin nodded. "I know." Not so long ago, they were considering executing him. Then they didn't trust him in the same room, unless Obi-Wan was there to guard him and be his jailer.

"Enjoy your time with Padmé." Obi-Wan said softly. "If you were so determined to break code, you couldn't have chosen anyone more suited for you than her."

Anakin was startled and he gave a shy smile at this. "Thanks."

Obi-Wan started to turn away but Anakin pulled him back. This time he didn't say anything. He just wrapped him in a swift embrace before stepping back. Padmé appeared in the hanger door, waving and he hurried over. Obi-Wan hurried to the Millenium Falcon, pausing to look back once with a smile, and then boarded.

"Do you have any feelings about the mission?" Padmé asked as Anakin put an arm around her.

"No." Anakin shook his head. "But you know how I feel about seeing the future."

She knew. He would never seek it out. He didn't trust himself with interpreting it, even if he did see something.

* * *

Less than three weeks later, Obi-Wan gently patched Luke's leg. Luke gritted his teeth and moaned, threatening to sink into delirium. "Hang on, Luke." Obi-Wan whispered. Luke's moaned and whispered, head tossing side to side. "Father…Leia…." He opened his eyes. "Ben, will he come if I call? Will Leia? We're in over our heads here."

Obi-Wan patted his shoulder gently. "He will do his best." He'd used their medical kits as well as the Force to treat the wounds. But it was not enough. Knowing his former padawan, Anakin probably would hear Luke's call in the Force, no matter how distant. It would present a quandary. He was technically still under arrest. Convincing them to let him leave would be a problem. At the same time, simply leaving without permission would undo much of the work they'd put into convincing the Alliance leaders of his sincerity.

"Will he be all right?" Wedge Antillies asked. He sat with his back to a nearby tree. Han stood a distance off, looking for the enemy with binocs.

"He needs surgery." Obi-Wan answered. He noticed Han's head turn slightly. Over with the other astromechs, Artoo-Detoo's dome swiveled to look their way. The group of droids soft chatter sounded like a flock of birds. But Artoo was silent.

X-Wings rested in the tree shadows, hidden with camouflage nets. The Millenium Falcon was hidden as far under the trees as possible and covered with both a camo net and branches. An occasional dismayed howl came from Chewbacca as he worked within.

"We should get him on the ship." Han finally came up. He glanced around at the other pilots. Some were already in the Falcon. Some were laying out here with Luke. They weren't in better shape. What should've been a quick interception hit and run on a small planet where Jedi artifacts were thought to be hidden. Luke and Obi-Wan would've slipped in and confirmed the hidden warehouse while the Rogues and Falcon staged a diversion. It was meant to be a conveniently double purposed mission, since it also would test the training and preparations of the sector's defenses on a small scale.

Unfortunately, the defenses were not as small scale as they'd been led to believe. The Imperials had planted a full scale base. They had managed to land out of sight of the Imperials thanks to the wild terrain and stormy weather, but others had crashed and made their way here, Luke among them. All of the crashed pilots were walking wounded at best.

"Looks like Vader forgot to mention something." Han grumbled under his breath.

Obi-Wan did not respond to that. He was certain if Anakin had been aware he would've told them. That he didn't know raised interesting questions. "We need to be careful. He has internal injuries." Obi-Wan pondered what looked like a simple bruise and small cut on Luke's chest. He had a feeling it disguised a worse injury. He had been hit by the rain of shrapnel when he'd ejected from his fighter.

"I'll get a stretcher." Han looked at the others. "We're going to have to move all these guys onto the Falcon."

"I can…" Luke started to sit up, wincing with pain.

"Don't." Obi-Wan said. "You don't have to and shouldn't. You'll make it worse."

Wedge rose. He had a limp and he looked tired. His ship was one of the few parked nearby, as opposed to crashed. "I hope you can fix that hyperdrive. They're still jamming transmissions."

"We'll fix it! We'll fix it!" Han growled in frustration.

No-one noticed Artoo-Detoo roll away through the forest. There was only one way to get a message out through the jamming. And only one place to do it: the Imperial outpost.

Leia sat up, eyes wide in the bed. "Luke." She whispered. She threw back the blankets and dressed quickly. Rushing out of the door, she made her way to the bridge of the command ship. General Rieekan was quietly talking with one of the duty officers.

"Princess."

"Have we heard from Han or Luke yet?"

He shook his head. "No. We're starting to wonder. We should've heard something by now. Admiral Ackbar sent a scout ship out. They'll just do a fly by at the edge of the system."

Leia nodded. "Let me know if you hear anything?"

"Of course."

Worried, Leia strode out and stopped. She hugged herself, thinking. Making a decision, she found herself at Padmé's quarters. Her mother opened the door.

"Leia!" Padmé smiled. It faded as she recognized the look on her face. "What is it?"

"I…think Luke is calling me. I think he's in trouble. But I'm not sure."

"With the Force." Padmé said, slowly.

Leia nodded.

"Are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure where he is! We don't even know if they got through to the target system!"

"We should talk to Anakin."

Leia frowned.

Padmé said softly. "I bet if you feel it, he does too."

Leia stared into space for just a moment. She nodded slowly. "But we don't know anything for sure yet, except they haven't checked in."

"What's being done about it?"

"We sent out a scout ship."

"Then tell him that."

"Oh." Leia grumbled. "So you think I should make him feel better. And how does that make me feel better? How does that help Luke?"

"You should let him know in case he can help. But the last thing you want is him climbing the walls. And he will if Luke uses the Force to call him for help and he's locked up." She didn't add that those locks would not hold him if he felt Luke's and Obi-Wan's lives were at stake.

Leia nodded reluctantly, not pointing out that it was intel from Anakin that had sent them into this situation. Even she accepted that he wouldn't knowingly send Luke into a trap. "Why don't you tell him? I'll…let you know when the scout has news."

Padmé sighed and nodded. Leia had softened after her last mission with Anakin, but she was still uncomfortable around him. Still, being insecure was an improvement over being terrified of him or ready to shoot him.

Padmé didn't hesitate. She went to the quarters Anakin shared with Obi-Wan and signaled. The guard droid allowed her access. Anakin spun. He had his hands clenched behind his back and he wore an intimidating a scowl. It lightened at the sight of her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He came to her and lightly kissed her cheek, aware of the guard droid as it activated a shield across the open door. Padme turned around firmly and shut the main hatch. At least no-one prevented him from physical contact with his wife. Most of the time, he easily ignored how close he was watched or the times they felt a need to keep him under lock and key. But it was hard when he was lonely, or he sensed trouble. Obi-Wan had insisted to the high command he and Padme would be fine alone together after Anakin's last successful mission. He'd been sorely tested but hadn't fallen back into the dark side.

He looked into her eyes. "Any word from Luke or Obi-Wan?"

She winced.

"Luke's reaching out to me, Padmé. He's hurt."

She took his hands holding them tightly. "Anakin, Leia feels that too."

"We should go after them."

"They've sent a scout to check things out."

"What if the scout doesn't come back?"

"Don't borrow trouble, Anakin." Padme said, drawing him down onto the couch.

"Why not?" He said ruefully. "I'm so very good at it."

"It's not the Jedi thing to do. And I bet it's not what Shmi taught you either!"

"Okay. Fine. No, it's not." He sighed.

"Why don't you fill me in on the place they went?"

"It was supposed to be a secret warehouse. It just had a small Imperial outpost."

"Supposed to be?"

"That shouldn't be anything they couldn't handle." Anakin rose and paced.

"So, did you get anything from the Force besides Luke's call for help? A hint of what went wrong?"

"I don't try and look for it." He reminded her, streaking a hand back through his blond and slightly gray streaked hair in mild frustration. If anything, he tried to avoid it.

"I know. But we both know the Force has a will of it's own in regard to your visions."

"Unfortunately." His blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "It's not like I'm still in the loop. But I can't think of a legitimate reason why any of the Imperial fleet would be there. It's not even on a main hyperspace lane. Even if the outpost had enough ships, Luke says Rogue Squadron is full of crack pilots. I guarantee anyone assigned an outpost like that wouldn't have the equivalent."

The scout ship sent to the Alairyn system was a just an X-Wing with special enhanced sensors replacing some of the weapons. It came out of hyperspace and immediately picked up Imperial transmissions. Thanks to Anakin, they had the decryption codes. The pilot was more than surprised and alarmed at what she saw. She was forced to jump back into light speed within only a few minutes. There were swarms of TIE fighters and the flashes of laser fire from the Interceptors shot through space, cleaving through real space seconds after she hit light speed.

_to be continued_

* * *

The story of Padme and Rush Clovis is told in :The Clone Wars: Season 2, **Senate Spy, **


	2. Chapter 2

_OK I just got an email that the doc manager doesn't support certain formats. Forgive me for complaining that's a cop out. If it won't save **paragraph breaks**, something is wrong!_

* * *

The hum of the door shield faded and the inner hatch shot open as Leia stormed in. "You said it was just an outpost!"

Anakin stared at her. "It was last time I looked." He scowled. "Why? Did you hear from that scout?"

"Yes!" She snapped. "She barely got out of there! There's a Star Destroyer in orbit and a whole full size base! Artoo actually snuck into it to send a transmission. He piggy backed it onto the Imperial frequencies. All the other's were jammed! We've got a bunch of pilots down, including Luke and the Falcon's hyperdrive is out again!"

"Good job, Artoo." Padmé said approvingly.

Anakin's brows rose in surprise and then dipped in a scowl. "Well there isn't supposed to be…" He cocked his head, thinking.

"A full size, fully stocked Imperial base does not just pop up overnight!" Leia's hands were on her hips.

"Maybe not. But that doesn't mean it was authorized." He said slowly, staring into space.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It couldn't have gotten there without the sector fleet command's knowledge." His eyes darted from side to side as if he were looking at something. "Who is in charge of that sector?" He asked slowly.

"I think you are supposed to tell us that." Leia glared.

"Moff Mendro is based in the next system over." His head rose slowly. "He could've padded his requisition requests and created an unauthorized back up base there. It's near enough to his home on Dryellus that he might've set it up if he had to retreat. He wasn't very popular."

"None of them are." Leia said flatly.

"The Emperor would've had his head for it." Anakin mused. "Not that Mendro knew about the warehouse. But the whole point of a small outpost was to guard it discreetly, not attract attention."

"Well, whatever it's attracted, it looks like Luke stirred up a gundark's nest. And he's stuck in the middle." Leia lips tightened in alarm as she looked away, arms folded around herself.

"Leia." Padmé said softly. "What about a rescue?"

"We don't have the ships available." Leia said, pained.

"We don't need a lot of ships. Too many would just attract attention. I don't suppose the shuttle with the cloak is handy?" Anakin asked.

She shook her head. "I tried that already. It's out on a mission."

Anakin frowned at her. "I can get us in." He stated firmly.

Leia stared at him. "Without giving yourself away?"

"Yes." Anakin gave her confident, humorless, smile.

"I'll get us some ships." Leia said slowly. "I wouldn't do this if there was anyone else."

"Yes you would. You just wouldn't do it with me." Anakin observed.

"Make it three. I'm going with you." Padmé interjected.

"Now wait…" Anakin objected.

"Don't bother. You've never won an argument with me yet. Besides, if I have to listen to that pushy bothan politician one more day, I might go to the Dark Side myself." Padmé stated.

Anakin's mouth hung open. He sighed and flung his hands in the air in resignation.

"You're too important." Leia objected.

"So are you. And that's my son, and my friend, in case you've forgotten."

"The best I can dig up is a couple of just repaired fighters. Can you fly one?"

"Yes, I can fly a fighter." Padmé smirked at her. "I went through a whole war before you were born. It was a basic safety precaution to learn."

"Or you could fly with me if you get a two seater." Anakin conceded.

"There you go, being protective again." Padmé crossed her arms.

"I have to have some redeeming qualities."

"The high command will never go for it." Leia argued.

"Who says they get a choice? The whole point of the Alliance was the fight for freedom to protect one's family from tyrants and have a voice in government. And _this_ voice says she's going!" Padme countered firmly.

In spite of the danger, Anakin found his lips curling into a half smile. It was like watching two equally stubborn bantha's trying to out pull each other. Neither would give an inch.

Finally, the urgency of situation forced Leia to back down first. "Fine. I'll get the ships." She huffed, storming out. "But I guarantee the high command won't like this!"

* * *

Down on Alairyn, Obi-Wan frowned. Luke, opened his eyes and shifted on the bunk he lay on. "What's that?"

"I don't know. Something or someone strong in the Dark Side approaches."

And given that Anakin was no longer Darth Vader, they had no idea who it could be.

The dark figure commanding the Imperial Forces and in close collusion with Moff Mendro stalked silently and almost invisibly through the wood. In his wake, the troops encircled the downed rebels on speeder bike's and scout walkers. It was a wide net, but they were narrowing it down.

* * *

Anakin patted the side of the Y-Wing fighter, looked up and smiled at his wife all geared up in pilot's gear. "You look great."

"You say that no matter what I'm wearing!"

Anakin smiled but didn't respond.

"These ships are too small for what your thinking! And the seats are back to back."

"It's a two seater. You riding with me?"

She put her hands on her hips, still holding a helmet in one. "And if we have to go into battle, can you promise me that me being in with you won't hold you back? Not that preventing you from being reckless is a bad thing."

"Me, reckless?"

"Yes. Obi-Wan has told me a few things. And you two never even used flight suits!"

Anakin shrugged. "We have the Force. And remember which one of us leaped out of your window stories above Coruscant to take a ride on an assassin droid."

"Well, humor me. A little extra padding for that hard head of your's …" she wrapped a knuckle on the helmet he was holding, "Is a good thing!"

"If you insist."

Leia came up, also clad in a flight suit. She was scowling slightly. Bemused, she glanced from one to the other. "Have you decided?"

"Riding with him." Padmé smiled. "Ready?"

Leia nodded doubtfully. "We'd better hurry. Mon Mothma and Father were in a meeting. The duty officer said they were looking for you. They're sure to object when they get out. Ackbar and Rieekan weren't happy at all. She turned and mounted one of the Y-Wings. Padme and Anakin waited until her back was turned before sharing a sudden, swift passionate kiss. Then with a cocky grin, Anakin helped her into the cockpit.

"Oh, how chivalrous." Padmé teased.

Anakin leaped up after her. People looked up, mouths open as he didn't bother with the ladder.

Leia lifted off, As they leaped into hyperspace, Anakin briefly swore anyone that tried to hurt his family wouldn't get more than one warning. He'd would put them down. Obi-Wan, he knew, would not appreciate the determination he felt on that point. Loyalty was one thing. But some promises were dangerous to make, even to oneself.

* * *

Luke rose slowly, walking out to Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master was standing just outside of the ship.

"You shouldn't be up." Obi-Wan said, staring into the forest.

"Something is coming."

"I know."

"I'm not meeting it laying down."

Obi-Wan looked back at him with a wry smile. "I'm still hoping we won't have to meet it at all."

"Do you think those artifacts are really hidden behind that base?"

"If Anakin said they were, don't you?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably. "I believe he believes it. But the Emperor could've lied. Or someone could've moved them."

"In any event, we are hardly in a position to go after them now."

"We still could try infiltrating. They wouldn't expect it. It's not like we can go anywhere until Han gets the Falcon's hyperdrive fixed."

"Don't assume what they will expect, Luke. That dark power you sense is on their side. And if we can feel that darkness, then that person can also feel our light."

Darkness was creeping down around them. The yellow green leaves had faded to dark shadows. The world was lost in dark blue and purple shapes, melting together.

"I can't find Artoo." Luke said suddenly. "Wedge checked on all the ships and droids. He said Artoo was the only one not accounted for."

"That may be a good thing."

Luke looked at him.

Obi-Wan glanced at him. "Droid's imprint on their owners. Artoo-Detoo has never had a memory erase, not since Anakin had him, at least. Your droid has a good deal of initiative."

"You think he found a way to go for help?"

"Let's say if any other droid vanished I'd be more concerned they'd fallen into enemy hands. Not that it would be good if your droid did either. I'm still amazed at the sheer risk Anakin occasionally took to retrieve that droid."

Luke shifted, wishing his father was there to elaborate on that tantalizing hint of a story. Sometimes he could get more out of him than Obi-Wan. Anakin was more inclined to relive those days, as long as the tale didn't involve Palpatine. "They're going to come after dark. If we lift off, we get blasted and if we stay here, we're sitting targets like those womp rats I used to blast."

"Now you know how the rat felt."

Luke winced. "I guess so. Back then all I thought of was what a nuisance they were. And the money I could earn for the bounty."

"Well, now the Empire considers the Alliance a very big nuisance. You really should rest while you are able."

"I'm fine."

"You are stubborn. You get it from both sides."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not always." Obi-Wan allowed.

For a moment they were silent. A light breeze rustled the leaves. But there were no nocturnal animal sounds. Not even the sound of insects. It was too quiet. Luke could sense Han and Chewbacca frantically repairing the Falcon. Occasionally a muffled curse filtered down the ramp. The uninjured pilots were encircling their ships, blasters at ready. The slightly injured were on top of the Falcon, keeping watch. That dark shadow grew closer. With Force enhanced hearing, Luke heard a soft distant whine. Even more distant an occasional mechanic thump shook the earth and trees. "Speeder bikes, a scout walker, and …"

"And that dark shape in the Force." Obi-Wan murmured.

"I know Father said there were other fallen Jedi."

"He even gave us a few names. As well as the rest of the group of Palpatine's dark side counselors and agents of the dark side. But even he acknowledged he probably didn't know all of them."

"He doesn't like to talk about it much. But he said Palpatine probably trusted him more than anyone and that wasn't saying much!"

"A Sith apprentice is supposed to kill his master to take his place." Obi-Wan said dryly. "That definitely encourages them to keep secrets from each other."

"Why don't you talk more about the past?" Luke finally asked. "Even though there are things he doesn't want to talk about, there are other things he does. Not everything about the war was bad. You had that teamwork and camaraderie. I know he missed it when he was…on the other side."

Kenobi nodded slowly. "I choose not to hang on to the past. It's difficult not to end up in a dark place."

"But shouldn't the Jedi who died for it be remembered? They were heroes. Father says even the padawans and younglings were heroes. Shouldn't people know and remember, so their legacy lives on, instead of Palpatine's lies? Shouldn't everyone who knows, share their stories so the truth is out there for the next generation of Jedi?"

"Yes, yes, we should." Obi-Wan glanced at him. "I suppose I got accustomed to not talking about it. It wasn't safe, after all."

"You've taught me so much about being a Jedi. But there must be a thousand true stories and more I could learn from. Father can only tell me what he remembers, and even he says that's only one point of view." Luke smiled faintly. "And he blushes when he hears what Mother and Ahsoka tell me!"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I should probably blush at what he tells about me! I'm glad he talks about it though. It's good for him to let go of some of the burdens of the past. Telling you gives him a chance to remember and rethink things, to see it from a new viewpoint."

"Wouldn't it…do the same for you?"

Obi-Wan looked at him, thinking. "Perhaps. Perhaps it is time." He said slowly.

_to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

_Forgive me, readers, for the obnoxious line breaks. I still must object to whoever has reset our editors to make standard, ordinary document style paragraph breaks impossible. Shift + Enter isn't working either. I KNOW it's a setting. This isn't the only online editor I work with. Apparently someone in charge of the site has chosen to make it the worst._

* * *

Two Y-Wing fighters came out of hyperspace. Anakin reached into the Force. "Patrol coming from planetary south." His voice was sharp. They'd come in from the sun side, right at the edge of the solar corona. Skimming it's edge he kept close enough to scramble their sensors. The unfamiliar astromech with him whined. Leia's signal was static filled, even with them flying so close. "My sensor's aren't working this close to the sun."

"That's okay. The Force is working fine. And their sensors won't pick us up." Anakin had his eyes shut. The cockpit shields had automatically darkened to shade them from the light and radiation, but he needed to focus on the Force. "I sense two ships. Probably Star Destroyers, not counting the patrols. One is solar north, the other more to planetary west."

Leia appeared into view right behind and slightly above. Padmé raised a hand and Leia answered.

"We can't stay here forever. We need to get to the planet." Padmé observed.

"We need to get to the planet without being seen." Anakin responded. "So we need to keep the planet between us and those ship's sensors."

Leia was not happy. Anakin could sense it in the Force. She wasn't comfortable following his lead. Her animosity had faded somewhat, but they were both leaders and both were accustomed to being in control. For that matter, so was Padme. No followers here. He wondered if having to follow his Force abilities would encourage her to let Obi-Wan teach her to develop her own. At the very least, she might want to be able to do it for herself so she wouldn't have to rely on him in these situations. Not the kind of motivator he'd prefer to be, but he wasn't in a position to be choosy.

"How long are we waiting?" She voiced her impatience.

"Until we can get through unseen. I'll be able to feel it."

"You know Leia, you could learn all this too." Padmé suggested as if picking up his thoughts. "You have the ability to be a Jedi."

"If you could trade a life in politics for one of a Jedi, would you?" Leia countered.

"Maybe. I always wanted to be of service. A Jedi does the same. And the Jedi were masterful negotiators. They were able to break many a deadlock between politicians, as long as those leaders were willing to sacrifice for peace."

"I've heard that. I'm afraid my experience is all of Jedi fighting."

"Funny. Most of the politicians I know were more willing to sacrifice for their own power, present company excluded. It was a sign of the times." Anakin interjected. "And our failure. The Jedi say that once you draw your lightsaber, in a way you've already lost a battle. In this case, as soon as Palpatine was elected..."

"And that was my fault. I called for the vote of no confidence." Padmé sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous. If it wasn't you, he'd have found someone else. Anyway, she's right Leia, they even had a 'diplomat's form' for lightsaber combat."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What's the catch?" She asked, suspicious.

"It took basic training in all the styles, but didn't master any. Instead they focused on negotiation. The catch is, when The Clone Wars broke out...none of those Jedi survived the initial skirmishes."

"None?"

"Not one." The Force alerted him, and Anakin accelerated hard, with only a brief warning. "Now!"

Leia yelped something through the static. But he didn't slow at all as they shot for the planet's atmosphere. He could sense the patrol and fighters and now they appeared for a split second on the sensors before he aimed and dived for the thick, heavy cloud cover. They dived underneath and Anakin headed for the high mountains.

* * *

The attack was sudden. Stealth troopers struck at the grounded X-Wing fighters. They lunged at them with gauntlet blades and choke wire from behind. Some pilots were downed, but most alert as soon as the danger manifested, started droids were whistling and crying out hysterically. Luke raced toward the outcry, yelling over his shoulder, "Han, they're here!" His green lightsaber activated.

Obi-Wan had his lightsaber out and he stayed by the ramp, guarding it from the sudden attack of a swarm of speeder bike's that shot through the trees.

Luke spun, sliced off the controls off one. Then that dark sense hit him and he spun again, raising his lightsaber just in time to block the red lightsaber's ferocious overhead blow. The being leaped off a speeder bike, clad in stealth armor. Not black, but shifting in color, matching the background.

The stranger attacked so brutally, Luke found himself backing to the ramp. Suddenly he felt hot streaks threatening from behind. He leaped up and flipped over, just avoiding the speeder bike's cannon fire. He twisted in midair as the enemy saber wielder leaped and spun, swinging the lightsaber and just missing his ankle. The battle was intense. Vader had never come at him this ferociously fast. He glimpsed Obi-Wan, tied up battling and deflecting the onrushing stormtroopers. The speeder bike's dodged aside. But stormtroopers charged from behind them, blasting and Obi-Wan was hard pressed to hold them back. The Falcon's emergency blaster lowered and started shooting and Chewbacca started firing from the top of the hull. But some of the troopers were already too close to the hull.

"First I take care of you, then the old man at my leisure. I thought you would be a greater challenge for your reputation, Skywalker." The filtered voice held a sneer.

Luke spun and kicked out, knocking the other back a pace. But the other gestured and something slammed into him from behind. He flew straight at the aggressor, who swung at neck height. Luke ducked into a roll as the red saver buzzed over his head and came up again. His leg throbbed viciously now. His breath came in short pants. He felt a spot of pain in his chest as he swung just in time to prevent his tormentor from another deadly blow. Luke leaped aside as another speeder bike roaring at him, chopped at the control veins and flew back as his enemy kicked him in the chest. He hit the ground hard, rolling up and looking around. The Force told him where the enemy was, but it wasn't clear. There were enemies and danger all around him. And the camouflage armor made him hard to spot. Luke had to look for where no visible danger was to recognize his foe. He kept turning off the lightsaber after he rolled away and reactivating in mid swing at the young Jedi.

Anakin swore as they flew low between mountains. "It's bad. They're pinned down. I can sense fighting."

"Are we going to get there in time?" Padmé asked.

Anakin took in a deep breath. "Not at this speed…"

"Then speed up, Anakin! You've been podracing since you were eight!" Padmé insisted.

"Hang on. Flying low and fast." Anakin shot the fighter low in the atmosphere. The ship resisted, it wasn't built for air combat, but space battles. But flying high would just get them seen and intercepted before they arrived. So he raced through mountains, down valleys and past an enormous waterfall. He dipped almost straight down, with the astromech screaming and Leia's startled exclamation in his ears. Padmé said nothing but he could sense her awe. Leia was right on his tail, using only the barely trained Force sense and the glow of their engines to follow. She was scared to death but would never admit it. They entered the forest at breakneck speed, zooming between giant gnarled trees with odd shaped leaves. He bounced above them for a few minutes, then dipped in again. "We're coming up hot!"

"I'm ready to shoot if you give me a target." Padme said. "Glad I haven't had any lunch."

Anakin laughed. He sobered quickly though as the Dark Side of the Force attracted his attention.

"There is a Dark Side user down there, right in the thick of things."

They shot in so fast at first all the two woman saw were shadows and the intermittent light of blaster fire and flicker of armor. Anakin's fired the forward cannon's, blasting a late arriving scout walker with the ion cannon. He fired a few more at speeder bikes, but then he got a handle on the scale of the battle and swore. There could be no hesitation now. Behind him, Padmé was firing shots at speeder bike's that tried to chase down the obviously insane Y-Wing pilot. Leia had peeled off and found room to come around from another angle, shooting massed stormtroopers who soon retreated to hide behind trees.

"Suddenly, I really miss the ewoks." Leia said aloud. "They were handy in a forest fight."

"I miss Rex." Anakin grumbled. "I miss the days when they were on the Jedi's side."

Padmé sent another patrol scout flying off his bike. "Where's Luke?"

"I think I saw the Falcon to the east!" Leia cried. But I can't get through!" The trees were even tighter through there. Anakin could sense the fighting raging that way. But for the moment, they had plenty to occupy them right here. "Let's take out these reinforcements before we head in. They've obviously got enough trouble in there."

That took some minutes when Leia finally cried, "Some of our fighters are taking off!" Some of Rogue Squadron's pilot's joined the aerial maneuvers, recklessly blasting their attackers from above and weaving through the trees.

"Ah." Anakin had a split second to appreciate their skill. He had been wheeling through the trees in a generally circular path but winding closer to the east. He could see the Falcon too, but it was too far under the trees. He managed to blast two scout walker's out of his path but there was nowhere to go from there. He slammed on reverse thrusters and yelled to the astromech, "I have to go! Land it!" He leaped out of the cockpit, charging to where Obi-Wan and Luke defended the Falcon against the ever increasing numbers.

Padmé leaped up too, and scrambled to the front seat as the frantically objecting droid set the ship down. She crouched down, drew a blaster and started firing at the stormtroopers, who suddenly found a Jedi training saber deflecting their shots. It cleaved through their armor, not due to it's power but due to the accurate aim of it's wielder. No limbs were severed, but the troops howled at the scorching burn and dropped weapons. Anakin knew the weak spots in their gear and went right for it. In the distance, he could see the familiar blue flash of Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Off to the left, he could see a red blaze colliding with Luke's green lightsaber blade. Screams and cries of the wounded and dying filled the night. The smell of blood and ozone took him back to uncountable previous battles of the Clone Wars. He cut his way through to Obi-Wan, literally Force shoving one trooper's blaster aside just as he took a shot at Obi-Wan, who was too busy blocking shots from another angle from a repeating blaster. Anakin leaped up at an angle, bounced of the tree trunk, flipped to an overhanging branch and from there flipped over the portable ground weapon. He slammed two soldiers to the ground and swept the training saber blade through the controls, shorting them out. It took a great deal of strength and he could feel the weapon's hilt vibrating in protest. It was only meant for training, not actual combat.

Anakin had a sudden doubt. What would he do if he needed to battle that Dark Force user? A training saber couldn't battle a real lightsaber. So far all the deaths were due to their own weapon fire being deflected back. Nonetheless he continued making his way toward the center of the conflict. He slammed into the stormtroopers who was madly firing at Obi-Wan and threatening to overwhelm his defenses. His kicked knocked one into his neighbors, giving Obi-Wan a breather from the rapid fire. Luke suddenly crashed back into the Falcon's side, propelled by a Force enhanced kick. He rose again but he was radiating pain and limping. The attacker didn't hesitate to aim at his injured side. But his attack was suddenly deflected by Anakin, using the Force to pull on the enemy's lightsaber. Luke dropped suddenly, clutching his chest and breathing suddenly harsh. Anakin leaped between them as the red lightsaber slammed down, toward Luke's weakly upraised blade. His training saber countered but the whine became audible and the blade visibly flickered, threatening to lose coherence under his enemy's stronger lightsaber. Anakin let his blade drop, flipped over feinted a swift kick and used the Force to hurl a rock at the man's head as the enemy sought to counter.

"Father..." Luke hissed, throwing his lightsaber hilt to his father. Anakin tossed his training blade back. Activating Luke's green blade and stopping the red weapon inches from his face. They whirled and battled back and forth. Anakin reached into the Force, trying to analyze whether he recognized the warrior. He could feel the other trying to breach his own mental shields, eyes gleaming, barely visible through the modified trooper helmet he wore. Anakin straightened, stepping back and continuing, switching from Obi-Wan's soresu form to his own form V. Soresu was more defensive, but he wanted to end this fight. He couldn't be quite sure but somewhere in the fight he had felt a sudden surge of recognition from the other, or at least suspicion.

"How did you get through without alerting my ships?" The other spoke for the first time, voice low and husky.

"Oh, a little luck, a little fancy flying," Anakin replied smoothly.

"My troops detected a transmission along our own frequency. Someone has managed to break into our base. How did your people get in?" He brought his red saber around and tried to cleave Anakin back to front. He flipped over backward to avoid it.

"I guess someone broke your code." "Unlikely. It's almost as if someone knew it."

"Can't imagine how!" Anakin's blue eyes narrowed, suspicion rising. He knew this warrior and he suspected the other knew him. That could be very bad.

Obi-Wan suddenly came from the other side, as Anakin landed, deflecting a blow aimed at his friend's legs. A sidelong glance back showed Chewbacca hauling a semi conscious Luke into the ship. The troopers were falling back. Outnumbered and with Anakin coming in fresh, the foe suddenly leaped for a downed speeder bike. Righting it, he headed off at high speed through the trees. For a second, Anakin considered letting him go. But the strong sense of danger remained. He broke into a run after him, pursuing on foot. Suddenly he saw another bike ahead, tangled in the brush. He yanked it out with the Force and leaped aboard. Slamming it forward at maximum velocity, he roared after the escaping agent. A warning premonition made him try and cut the other off, but there was too much of a head start. He let out a yell as he saw Leia ahead, her back to them. She was crouched behind a tree firing at a stand of stormtroopers and protecting a downed pilot. The wind took Anakin's yell and by the time she turned it was too late.

The stealth suited warrior grabbed her at full speed, wrenching the weapon out of her hand. She struggled but then went limp. She didn't dare leap off at the speed they were going. Anakin pursued up, down and around trees. They veered down valleys and roared over cliffs. He didn't dare let them get out of sight. Suddenly the other stopped right at the edge of a mountain chasm. Wary, Anakin slammed to a near halt, veering up and circling above them. Anakin could feel Leia's pain. The stranger had her in a paralyzing grip. Suddenly the other looked at him and pulled his helmet off. His teeth bared in an ugly cross between grin and a challenging snarl.

Memory flickered. This was one of the Emperor's agents, a spy trained almost from birth. Anakin had encountered him as Darth Vader, but the man hadn't been nearly so strong before. "You've grown weak, Lord Vader. But I know that fighting style anywhere!"

Anakin swore inwardly. Switching to his more familiar style of combat, he'd given himself away. But he was more flexible than as Vader. Surely the shift from dark to light and increased agility should have made him harder to identity.

"Let her go, Dariqsen."

"Gladly. Sad to see a Sith fall so far!"

"Fall? I think of it as rising up!"

"Good. Then you won't be any competition!"

"No, The Sith are done. It ends with me."

"Oh, I don't think so. I'll be happy to replace you. Make your choice, a princess who was your greatest nuisance or stopping me!" Dariqsen's eyes gleamed orange as he violently threw Leia off the speeder bike. She belatedly made a grab for him as feeling returned to her numb nerves. But he veered the bike away and gave her an extra Force shove to speed her drop. He leaned over the controls and he shot away without looking back. Anakin had only a split second to react. He slammed the bike almost straight down in free fall, pushing it after the falling Princess. Wind stole his breath. It was cold here. An icy wind swirled rocking the bike. Jagged rocks pointed like broken fangs down below, with a river winding through them. Slowly he gained on her. With the rocks perilously close, he reached into the Force, veered sideways and the bike jerked horizontal as he yanked her closer. He caught her so close to the ground the bike scraped on of the taller rocks. He yanked it to a hover on the side of the canyon and set her down. She staggered, clutching the wall and sinking to her knees. For a very long moment, she just panted. She looked up, and her eyes met his. She flushed.

"Are you all right?" He finally asked.

She nodded. "Let's get back." Her eyes narrowed. "Move over. I'm driving."

Anakin's brows rose. For a long moment he didn't move. They stared at each other. Surprisingly, he gave in, sliding back on the speeder bike. Leia hesitantly climbed on. She was no more comfortable with having him hold onto her than with him driving.

She headed back the way they'd came, in a far more direct line. She was mildly surprised that he didn't hold onto her after all. Along the way the speeder bike started to shimmy and bounce. For sometime she fought it. It dipped forward suddenly and would've thrown her over the front if he hadn't grabbed the back of her flight gear. She slammed the brakes and it threatened to pitch them over backward. Finally it settled to a halt.

"Would you mind if I try for a bit?" Anakin asked, diplomatically.

Leia sighed. "Fine. But it's damaged."

"I know." They switched places and Leia found that she did have to hold onto him. The speeder bike seemed to work better under his control. It still bounced and shimmied. But Leia's rudimentary Force sense told her he was using his power to smooth the ride.

Apparently even he had limits however. She could feel heat rising through the metal under her seat and legs and an increasing vibration. A scent of slightly scorched electronics made her frown as the bike slowed. Suddenly it stopped and dropped with a rising whine and as sharp popping and crackling. Anakin cushioned the drop with the Force but it was still a jolt. They dismounted and Leia looked with dismay at the smoke she could now see trailing them. Anakin flipped the bike over and ran a hand near the engine's underside. "Here. A near miss melted most of the way through. That scrape on the rocks must've caused a breach. It's shorted out the power cells."

Leia tried her comlink but the channels were still jammed. "At least, it looked like they were in retreat. Did you see Luke? Was he all right?"

Anakin was pensive. "He's definitely injured. He probably aggravated the injuries when he had to fight."

"Who was that man?" Leia demanded, striding toward the conflict, ignoring the sheer distance they had to go.

"Dariqsen was one of the Emperor's personal spies. He's trained in the dark side. He wasn't that strong last time I saw him." Anakin frowned. "He's been trained in the dark side almost since birth. I think the Emperor did some biological experiments on mind enslavement on him."

Leia shuddered. "I guess it's a good thing he didn't get a hold of me or Luke back then."

"Very. Force knows, he pretended to be my friend from the age of nine. I'm still remembering and sorting out the seeds of the dark side he planted in me back then. And I was way too young and untrained at the time to know it."

"You knew better later."

"Unfortunately, by then I'd already entrusted him with too much personal information." He shook his head as he easily kept pace with her.

"Including that you were married."

"No. That he found out on his own." Anakin scowled. "We were discreet enough to fool the Jedi, but not him. I'd rather it were vice versa."

Leia impatiently tried the comlink again. She turned to look at him without slowing her stride. He was scowling too. "He recognized you."

"Apparently."

"How?"

"He said he recognized my fighting style."

"Is that possible?" She studied his expression. "He's seen you fight? But you're more agile now then before." She echoed his thoughts.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "After I became Darth Vader, I didn't exactly share sparring sessions. And I don't recall him witnessing any of my fights."

"Maybe he saw a recording."

"Maybe."

"If he tells them who you are, and they realize your alive…"

Anakin nodded. "At the very least they would try and remove my access codes, or flag them. At the worst…they'd try an assassinate me."

"Or rescue you."

Anakin snorted with laughter. "You really believe that?" He looked at her and raised his brow. "I daresay some of the rank and file officers might, because I rewarded competence rather than political connections. But most of them were on the Executor. And a sizable number of the others would be thrilled to get me out of the way." He fell silent for a moment. "I had people try and assassinate me just because I was in the way of their personal political ambitions. And I don't mean the kind that would support a new Republic."

Leia pursed her lips. "I wish we knew where he'd gone. Did he find Artoo? Is that how he knew someone got into the base?"

"I didn't get the impression he had Artoo. I got the impression they realized someone had accessed the com and bypassed their standard authorization." He blinked thoughtfully at the lightening sky. "Which raises the question, where is Artoo now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Artoo was still in the base. He was blending in. He accessed the Imperial database and computers when he could and gathered data discreetly from the other droids. He had even accessed the outer warehouse vaults and found at least one Jedi holocron, which he pulled into his chassis with his gripper. The droid found it odd that the item was unsecured, but being accustomed to serving Jedi, he knew it belonged to them. A second item sat nearby. He scanned it carefully and decided it was quite ancient but not explosive. It's proximity to the holocron gave the droid pause. Deciding to take no chances, he also dragged that into one of his compartments.

Finally he accessed all the files the main terminal had been used to research. There weren't not many, but several were of the Jedi temple security. Artoo whistled uneasily. Recordings of Order 66 had been accessed. He should warn Anakin. Visuals of Anakin Skywalker betraying and killing Jedi would cause trouble now that he had repented. Artoo knew too, how the memories grieved him. He may not sense the emotions or the Force, but he could read the physical signs of his stress whenever he was reminded. And his facial expressions were of pain, combined with tears, which, in the droid's experience usually involved a very emotional experience. Given that his family had accepted genuine remorse, Artoo would do no less. Now Artoo was ready to make his way back out of the base. But it would not be such an easy task to get back out now that the Imperial troops were falling back to regroup. All of the exits had guards on them. It took some careful research for him to come up with a plan to give a droid a reason to go outside the base.

He reprogrammed an MSE droid to go through the bunker and short circuit one of the outer wall sensors. Then he programmed the computer to put his identification on the top of the repair call list. It worked beautifully. He rolled out, flashing his legitimate authentication at the trooper that stopped him. Casually he rolled around and fired his jets to rise to the second level of the rear area, which backed onto a hill. He pretended to fix the damage while waiting for the troops below to look away in boredom. As he repaired the damage, a speeder bike roared up with a nearly invisible man. The illusion faded as the man hit a switch, his camouflaged armor returned to normal coloring. The armored man said something to the duty officer. Artoo tapped into the com system and listened to the command to prepare a small fast ship. As the man darted in, several probe droid's flew out. They disappeared in the direction of the stranded rebels. Artoo noticed the glint of a lightsaber at his belt. Worried, the droid downloaded the data on the ship being prepared and copied data being sent to it's nav computers. When the troops turned their backs, to scan for a rebel attack, he scurried off into the forest.

The rebels had were regrouping around the perimeter of the base. But there were enough of them injured that the Falcon looked like a medical ward.

"Where the blazes is that droid?" Han swore. "Only one of the lot that's familiar with the Falcon and that's the one that goes missing."

"Artoo contacted us for help. Wherever that base is, that's where he went. He's probably on his way back now." Padme stated firmly. She glanced up at Obi-Wan, from where she sat beside Luke who lay on a bunk. He was in a healing trance.

"Obi-Wan, will he be all right?" She studied her son's bare chest. There was a very slim, small cut that in itself didn't look bad. They had patched it. But the growing bruise surrounding It suggested serious damage, in spite of the lack of obvious bleeding..

"He's a strong young Jedi, Padme. There is a good chance of it. But he should get to a bacta tank as soon as possible. He may have a piece of shrapnel in that wound."

"Yeah, well, if Artoo doesn't get back before this ship is fixed, we go without him." Han stared at Luke. "We've got too many wounded to wait."

Padme frowned. "What about Leia and Anakin?"

Han's lips pressed firmly together and he frowned. He didn't answer. It was not a choice he would want to have to make. He could leave Anakin without a second thought, but not Leia. Padme looked into his eyes and recognized a shared fear. She for her husband, he for his beloved princess. She looked away with a sad smile. Anakin had no right to judge Leia's choice in men, but she suspected that he liked Han more than he would admit.

Obi-Wan walked outside, moving a short distance from the camp. He reached into the Force, searching for Anakin and Leia. He could feel their approach at a distance. Hopefully that meant Anakin had rescued her. He didn't feel like they were currently in danger, but with all the danger and death, the Force was somewhat clouded. He reached for the dark warrior they'd battled. Frowned. Judging from Anakin's distant frustration, he may have lost him. He thought he sensed a dark flicker barely noticed the closer threat in time. A large probe droid appeared floating right behind him. It's weapons glowed as it took aim. His lightsaber came out, slashing up diagonally and causing it to float back in retreat as it's shield tried to repulse the blow. A couple of powerful, Force enhanced blows were required to send it spinning into a crash.

A hum behind made him spin and lash out deflecting two stun bolts. But from another side and slightly above more weapon's fire struck him down, knocking him dizzy. He tightened his grip on his lightsaber and swung, slicing legs off one of the probe's but yet another gripped him and shocks lanced through him. His hand spasmed, his eyes rolled up and he dropped the lightsaber as he fell unconscious. The probe droid half carried, half dragged him away.

In the Falcon, Luke suddenly surged up, nearly falling off the bunk. "Ben! Obi-Wan! He's in trouble." He tried to rise but nearly passed out from pain. Padme grabbed her blaster and ran outside, looking around. "Obi-Wan! Luke, wait here! Obi-Wan!" She blew past Han. "Don't let him out, he's in know shape to fight."

"What's going...on?" Han was talking to air. She was gone.

Anakin suddenly froze in mid stride and broke into a run, blowing past the startled and weary Princess Leia.

"Hey!"

"Obi-Wan! No!" Anakin was racing for the camp, knowing it was too far and heedless of any Imperials in his path. He very nearly fell over Artoo Detoo, who was rushing back to camp. He leaped aside but barely broke stride and Leia ran up, grabbed Artoo. "Hey! Wait!"

"He's in trouble!"

Artoo was rocking and squealing. He put on a burst of speed, rolling over the uneven terrain and occasionally firing rockets over the larger obstacles.

"Who?" Leia had no hope of keeping up with Anakin. But he finally stopped, expression pale and a dismayed horror in his eyes. "He's got him!"

Dariqsen grabbed the unconscious Jedi knight from the probe droid and loaded him into the fast personal security ship. He smiled as he bound the knight with interlocking shock cuffs and collar and locked him in a cell. Then he tossed something out the door, sealed the ship and lifted off.

"Who? What?" Leia grabbed Anakin by the arm. He pulled loose, wild eyed. "Obi-Wan! Dariqsen has him!"

"Are you sure?"

He just glared at her, spun and broke into a run again. By the time they reached the camp, Leia was staggering with exhaustion and almost didn't see the Imperial scouts in time. She barely had her gun out and firing at one before Anakin's training saber directed their blasts back into them, killing them instantly. He slammed to an abrupt halt. Artoo was squealing and letting out distressed noises. Leia nearly fell over the legs of a probe droid, crashed in the shadows. Anakin's fists tightened. He kneeled slowly and picked something up. Padme came running up. "Luke said Obi-Wan was in trouble."

Anakin didn't reply. He was holding Obi-Wan's lightsaber in his hand. He tightened his grip and looked at them grimly.

"He's alive." Padme said faintly. "He is, isn't he? There's no…"

"No body." Anakin didn't tell her that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had told him that there were ways for a Jedi trained in certain techniques to vanish completely into the Force on death. He would've felt that. Still, the alternative didn't make him feel much better. He studied the ground and following the Force as well as using tracking skills taught long ago by the Jedi, he found where the ship had lifted off.

Artoo whistled an observation.

"I see it." Anakin picked up the cube.

He fiddled with it and the image of Dariqsen appeared. Audio followed, with a brief image of an unconscious Obi-Wan.

"So, the Force has been with me. Not only have I been in one of Emperor's secret warehouses that houses the Jedi and Sith artifacts, but I've found a greater prize. One of the few men who can teach me the ways of the Sith and clues on how the Emperor controlled him. I know who you are, Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One! And I know if you travel with these, that this was your old friend and Master." He motioned to the limp Obi-Wan. Anakin ignored Leia's gasp and even Padme's hand gripping his arm. His lips were tight and nostrils flaring.

"If you are as good as everyone thought you were, no doubt you will find us soon enough. And then we will see if you can rescue your old friend or grant me what I seek to free him." He smiled. "Or will you watch him die? I believe Vader would've enjoyed that. But who you are now? I can't wait to see."

The figure faded out. The audio lasted a moment longer. "Oh, and come alone. Anyone you come with is forfeit, and so is Kenobi. He will make a fine sacrifice to my new powers."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leia demanded, just the slightest waver in her voice.

Anakin didn't answer.

"We have to go after him!" Padme cried.

"But go where?" Leia whispered.

Artoo rocked and whistled. He let out a low moan and extended a gripper arm. It contained the holocron. Anakin took it. The droid promptly retracted the arm and it popped out with the other object he'd retrieved.

"I think Artoo may have some intel on that." Anakin said, his voice tight with urgency.

He frowned, studying the second object. He handed the holocron to Leia to hold. She studied it, frowning thoughtfully. Suddenly it glowed, lifting off her hand. She gasped as the primitive holo formed. "Greetings Jedi seeker. I am Moto Kanivas, keeper of the Skikanna holocron."

Leia's eyes went wide. She looked at the others. Anakin suddenly held the other object up before the holocron. "Keeper Kanivas, can you tell us what this is?"

The faded holocon flickered, looking rather like a twilek or similar species. But the image was degraded. Static for an instant was the answer and then, "Beware the ancient knowledge of the Infinite Empire. In all things they are of terrible evil." It faded out then.

"The what?" Leia asked.

"I've heard the name." Padme said slowly. "Some ancient pre Republic Empire. Extinct but deadly."

"Legend has it they are the reason Tatooine is a desert." Anakin cocked his head. "But that's very nearly all that's left. Legends and myths of a dark age. I think this is some kind of data recorder." He frowned. "It's dark and it's somehow Force powered…"

"Well if it won't help us find Obi-Wan…" Leia started.

"If it's here it might have to do with the one who took him." Padme observed.

Artoo whistled softly.

The device suddenly flickered to life. Scenery of an ancient age appeared. In places it was degraded and static filled. But it clarified with slow power surges. The scene left them watching speechless. Two warriors, obviously using the Force. They battled to the death. The scene followed as one failed and fell. But the victor did not kill him.

"Showing mercy?" Leia started to say. "So…"

"No." Anakin whispered. The other was hauled away. The scene flickered with flares of static. It showed them doing something to the loser, strapping im down, paralyzing him apparently. His mouth was open in a silent scream of terror and his eyes wild. They started cutting…

Leia's jaw dropped. Padme gripped Anakin's hand. Artoo shook with a dismayed whistle.

The creatures began to feed. Horror flowed between the watchers.

"Turn if off." Padme whispered, looking away. "Please…"

Anakin searched for a way to turn it off as the fallen warrior finally fell still. They were removing his heart and handing it to the leader, the one with a tall conical head and two eyes poking on either side.

Badly shaken, he switched it off. He glanced at the woman beside him. They were both white. Padme looked like she was fighting the urge to be sick and his own stomach churned as well.

"What…why…?"

"We shouldn't have watched that. It's nothing to do with Obi-Wan." Leia's voice shook. "We watched for nothing."

"Artoo, where did you get these?" Anakin whispered.

The droid let out a whistling exclamation.

"What did he say?" Leia asked.

"They were out in the warehouse vault. His lips were tight. "Dariqsen must've been studying them. Artoo downloaded the things he was researching off the computer too." For a moment he just stared into space. "I have to go after them, alone."

"No. You're out on my responsibility. I have to go with you." Leia said sharply.

He shook his head. "No. Not happening. Not after this!"

"What's this got to do with anything?" Leia demanded fiercely.

Padme shivered. "I wish you hadn't asked that. I've the most horrible notion! Anakin, why do you think they…ate…the loser?"

Silence answered her.

"Is it…were they…?" Padme asked.

"What?" Leia demanded.

"Some ancient primitive cultures do that to take the conquered people's power. Eat the champion…some probably still do..." Padme shook her head.

Leia paled even further. "You don't think…they weren't primitive, technologically. And certainly Dariqsen isn't..."

"The midichlorians are a biological connection to the Force…" Padme whispered.

Anakin swallowed.

"Are you saying this Dariqsen may try and … do that to Obi-Wan?" Leia was incredulous.

Anakin's reply was firm. "You aren't going. I won't take an untrained Force sensitive anywhere near him. And I can't walk away and ignore the fact that he's found this. Dariqsen has found Rakatan knowledge. And he has Obi-Wan. He has to be stopped."

"Luke…" Leia objected.

"Is injured. Get him medical help. I'll stay in touch. Anakin was jogging for the Y-Wings now. "Come on Artoo. If I'm going to take on this guy, I'll need you to fill me in on what else you found."

Leia stared after him in horror. Padme followed him at a run. Leia veered off, bolting for the Falcon. She raced in, pausing at the sight of the injured scattered around. "Luke?" She called. Then she stopped, taking a hard look.

"They've got him, don't they? I'll…" Luke stood, hand on his chest.

"You can't go. You need help. Anakin says you can catch up when you're better." Leia said.

"But…"

Leia didn't wait. "Han!" She bolted for the cockpit.

"I think we got it. We can lift off as soon as everyone is accounted for…"

"You need to go with Anakin."

"What? Where? What about the injured?"

"Take the Y-Wing I came in and let Chewie fly the injured." She yelled at the wookiee over her shoulder. "Don't let Luke leave." She turned back to Han, still dragging him along at a run.

"Go where? Leia!"

"Dariqsen took Obi-Wan!"

"Who…"

"The guy Luke was fighting. And he's going to do something terrible. Anakin is going alone, he won't take us…we saw this holo…" She shuddered. "These creatures had Force users fight to the death and the terrible things they did when he was still alive and conscious! We're afraid he means to do that to Obi-Wan to take his power!"

"That's insane!"

"Maybe he is insane! But Anakin won't take me with him and he shouldn't go alone. How will we know if he gets him too?"

"Now wait…he''s breaking parole?"

"No…he's trying to stop Dariqsen and rescue Obi-Wan, but he's afraid I'd be a target because I'm Force sensitive and untrained…"

They reached the Y-Wings as Anakin was embracing Padme. She had tears in her eyes. He cupped her head in his hands and gave her a long kiss. Han's stride checked in surprise. Anakin saw them but didn't turn away from Padme.

"Uh, I'm going." Han said, convinced of the urgency by Leia's terror. "Can anyone tell me what I'm being dragged into."

"No." Anakin shook his head.

"You aren't going alone! Han isn't Force sensitive, he won't be a target. Anyway, what if you fail? What if he takes you down too? Who will let us know? Han can be your chaperone."

Han and Anakin gaped at each other then at Leia.

"My what?"

"His what?"

Leia folded her arms. "You aren't supposed to wander the galaxy. You are technically in the Alliance's custody!"

Han stared at Leia incredulously. His mouth hung open, moving but speechless.

Anakin looked at Padme, she had a hand over her mouth. Her expression was caught between fear and amusement. "Please Anakin. I'll feel better knowing someone is with you."

"Okay. I don't have time to argue. Let's go."

Han scowled. "Just a minute. Let me borrow a flight suit and tell Chewie. We should shoot out of here together."

Han came back in an orange flight suit borrowed from one of the injured pilots. He found the two ships already prepped and the pre flight check already accomplished. He spun and planted a kiss on Leia. "Only for you, sweetheart."

_to be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Padmé climbed out of the Y-Wing she'd been pre-flighting. She paused a second to look at Han. "I know you don't trust him." She swallowed. "But please, bring them both back safe. Sometimes being the one that isn't Force sensitive is an advantage."

Han climbed in the cockpit. "I'll do my best. Better hurry. We're lifting off in five, to punch our way out of here."

Leia and Padmé hurried to the Falcon. Chewbacca already had the engines running. Wedge was sitting in the pilot seat. He'd let one of his uninjured but shipless team members fly his X-Wing. Chewbacca was suffering numerous singe marks but refused to give up the co-pilot seat. They lifted off, following Anakin as he led the way out of the system. He used the Force to sense where the patrols were as he had on the way in. They weren't as successful at completely avoiding detection, but the remaining X-Wings and the Falcon packed enough of a punch to break through the patrols. They all leaped out of the system on the same trajectory. But their destinations were very different.

"Are you all right?" Padmé finally asked the too quiet Leia.

She nodded, leaning on the chess table and resting her forehead on her hand. "This is pretty overwhelming."

"It is." Padmé said softly. She sighed. "I haven't missed this bit. Watching Anakin go off into battle. No matter how necessary or high the stakes, I'm afraid for him. I'm glad you suggested Han go."

"He's supposed to keep an eye on him."

"But you know he couldn't prevent him from doing anything, whether you approve or not." Her brown eyes studied Leia. "That's not really why you sent him."

Leia looked away, frowning.

"It's not easy for you, either. I know you love Han."

Leia nodded slightly. "I hate feeling useless!"

"You aren't useless." Padmé was startled. "Where do you get that idea?"

Leia just shook her head. "I guess I just don't appreciate how easily Dariqsen was able to get me."

"He got Obi-Wan. That suggests he's powerful and smart. It's no shame to be taken by him."

"No." Just terrifying, now that she knew what he was researching. She was suddenly grateful he'd had no time to do more than throw her down onto the rocks.

"So, do we even know where we're going?" Han was reluctant. He glanced around the shabby spaceport.

"After Obi-Wan."

"That's a little vague. And what are you going to do when you find him? There will probably an army in the way."

"I don't think so. Dariqsen wants me to follow."

"So it's a trap. How does he know who you are?"

"Yes. It's a trap. And he just found enough clues to figure it out." Anakin wasn't about to go into the details. Artoo had informed him en route that Dariqsen had found the recordings of Order 66 and the massacre at the Jedi temple. He'd seen Anakin Skywalker's betrayal, his first actions as Vader. It would've been easy from there to figure it out. It flickered through his mind that those recordings were extremely dangerous to him. If Dariqsen released them to the galaxy, everyone would know Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader. And that would not only endanger him, but other's would see his family as a way to get revenge. Prince Xixor had found out and already tried it once.

"Oh. Wonderful." Han looked hard at him. "Leia said he was researching eating people."

"Eating Force sensitives, probably boosted the Rakatan's power or status. Power in the dark side that is."

"I thought they were a myth."

"Probably whoever lived back then wished they were."

"So he brought Kenobi here?"

"No. I just stopped here for fuel. We're headed for the deep core."

Han's jaw dropped. "Oh. Lovely. How do you know that's where he headed?"

Anakin motioned to Artoo. "He picked up some of their flight data from the ship he planned to use."

"And do you know your way around the deep core? I hear those hyperlanes are tricky, nearly impassable."

"Some of the routes the Empire uses were stolen from the Jedi. I do know some of them. Legend has it that both Tython and the center of the Rakatan Infinite Empire are in there somewhere. Or were."

"Legend. We're going on legend?"

"Legend has a grain of truth. In this case unfortunately, we know the Rakatan existed. They enslaved a galaxy from Byss. Palpatine built a whole society there and found plenty of artifacts so I guarantee that much is true."

"Are we going there? Byss?"

Anakin shivered and shook his head. "No, thank the Force. I don't think he's going there. He's not ready for the challenge of convincing the whole Empire to follow. There would be other users of the Dark Side there. But there are outlier worlds. Judging from the routes Artoo found, he's found a temple on one of them. Maybe even one purloined by the Sith, or an ancient Rakatan temple. That's just an educated guess though.

Han's eyes narrowed as he stared at him. One hand rested on his blaster. "I should've let the Rogues fly the Falcon and brought Chewie." He grumbled. "This can't be good."

"Would he fit in the fighter? What made you think it would be good, going after a guy who researches cannabilistic aliens?"

"Nothing. But Leia was scared and I thought you scared her. The idea that you are scared too is …" Han just shook his head.

"He seems to be thinking about literally eating my best friend, and he wants me to follow him. I know it's a trap. I'd have to be crazy not to be scared." Anakin checked the fuel gauge. "But fear leads to the Dark Side and I can't let it choose my course."

"So…." Han said slowly. "Did you ever eat a Force sensitive to get more of a boost as Vader?"

Anakin cringed away, turning to give him a shocked look. "No!" He shook his head violently. "And since I couldn't eat normally, Palpatine wasn't likely to suggest it."

"But how do you know what his medical people were feeding you?"

Anakin's horrified expression made Han back off. Apparently there were things even as a Sith Lord he would've drawn the line at.

"Is Amidala right? That I'll have an edge?" "

Possibly. He might underestimate you. I know I did."

Han shook his head, glad once more he wasn't Force sensitive and increasingly worried for his friends who were. "We have the coordinates to where we're going?"

Anakin shook his head. "Not exactly. It's seat of the pants flying in there. We've got a general route but we'll need to improvise."

"I'm calling the fleet and letting them know where we're going." Han said suddenly, wondering if his former enemy would object. Anakin only nodded. Han strode off, questioning his own sanity. Flying into the deep core, with only an approximate set of coordinates and a former Sith lord as his guide, alone? He sighed deeply. "Hurry and get better, Luke. We're going to need you." He admitted to himself.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano sat in deep meditation in the freezing cold of Ilum. After much searching and letting the Force guide her, she'd found a way back into the crystal caves. Between Dooku's attack during the Clone Wars and the Empire's follow up, the main entrances were buried. But she'd found the way in and found her way to old Jedi paths, as well as new tunnels. The crystals glowed, calling to her. She'd collected what she needed, countering or accepting the Force visions that came her way. Now her lightsaber parts floated before her, coming into alignment. And that's when the new vision struck. Obi-Wan and Anakin in terrible danger. Blood staining an ancient console and a dark figure, dark as a black hole torturing them. She gasped. It took all of her courage to turn away and not react to the vision. She grimly focused back on the task at hand, while the allowing the awareness of the vision to settle in the background. One thing she was sure of. That was the future. Not the past.

* * *

Leia paced the medical wing, hands behind her back. She spun as Bail Organa came in and quickly sank into his embrace.

"So where's Obi-Wan? And…Anakin?" Bail never knew quite how to refer to Anakin Skywalker now. If people asked about Skywalker, they assumed Luke. But a first name basis implied a friendship he no longer claimed and even he had to admit he was no longer behaving as Vader. Padmé looked down. "Anakin went after Obi-Wan. They…a Dark Force user, captured him."

"Captured Obi-Wan and did that to Luke? Don't tell me there is a new Vader rising. That's the last thing we need." He frowned, stepping back and held Leia at arms length.

Leia shook her head. "Wedge said Luke was hit with shrapnel when his fighter went down. Having to duel just aggravated the injury." She did not want to think Dariqsen could take down Anakin. Not if he was the only thing between Obi-Wan and a horrible fate. The best Han could manage would be to call for help. For all his skill, she knew he was only backup and a diversion. She was terrified her impulsive decision to send him would get him killed.

"Is Ahsoka back yet?" Padmé asked.

"No, but we did hear from her. She's on the way in."

"We can send her after them." Padmé said slowly. She was terribly afraid for Anakin and Obi-Wan. And she would be afraid for Ahsoka too. She wished she could do more to help.

21-B suddenly signaled. "Commander Skywalker is out of surgery and in a bacta tank. I estimate he should be healed within two weeks."

"Thank you." Leia said. She waited until the droid left. "We'll have to chain him to a bed to keep him from going after them for that long."

"He'll be healed before that. The medical droid isn't taking into account Jedi healing techniques." Bail Organa observed.

Padmé sighed. "I hate this. I just want everyone home safe."

Leia frowned. "Me too." She looked back at Bail. "What scares me the most is…, well, what could scare Anakin that bad? I mean, yes, it was evil, what we saw on that recording but…, he's seen and done worse as Vader, hasn't he?" She looked at her mother again, genuinely puzzled.

Padmé shook her head, doubtfully. "I guarantee he never literally consumed his victims. He sees danger coming, the worst kind. And don't underestimate how much he cares about Obi-Wan. That's the trick of the Dark Side, I believe. He wouldn't have hated him so for crippling him if he didn't love him in the first place. Deep down, part of him really felt Obi-Wan could've prevented his fall. Obi-Wan was the closest thing he had to a father or a big brother."

"And now he sees him that way again." Leia said slowly.

Bail looked surprised. "You really believe that?" He asked her.

"After seeing the look on his face, yes, I do." She conceded.

* * *

When Obi-Wan awakened, it was with a horrible shock. The Dark Side was so strong it was smothering. The surge of fear took him by surprise. He forced himself to relax physically and take stock of his surroundings. He could feel vibrations and hear the hum of engines. He flexed his muscles and realized he was cuffed and collared. This brought a fresh surge of adrenaline.

Memories of his time as Asajj Ventress' prisoner roared up as if it was yesterday. She had tortured him and nearly broken him. It was Anakin that rescued him, but also Anakin who betrayed him…

No. That was the Dark Side playing with his mind. Anakin had rescued him, and while he had betrayed him once, he'd also returned. And Anakin had shown up on Alairyn when he knew they were in trouble. He was probably in hot pursuit even now. This villain had no idea who he was messing with. Even as he thought it, Obi-Wan felt a surge of misgiving. Whether he did or not, this was a very dangerous situation for them all. A strange odor filled the cell so slowly at first he didn't recognize it. When he did, it was too late. He was already sliding back into unconsciousness. Where was he being taken? For a brief instant before he passed out, he sensed Anakin calling him in the Force. "Anakin." He whispered in response. But then his thoughts faded back into darkness.

_to be continued_

* * *

_Note: How Prince Xixor he tried to use Luke against Vader is detailed in Shadows of The Empire, by John Perry and the graphic novel by John Wagner  
_


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Han demanded over the com. This was the third time they'd had to exit hyperspace.

"Yes. I warned you it wasn't easy to get there. I wonder how he found it?"

Han stared around from the ship floating to Anakin's port. "I really wish I was in the Falcon."

"It would be more comfortable." Anakin said dryly. "But I have missed flying."

"Sure you haven't missed it so much you aren't taking the long way around?"

"I might do that on the way back. But since there is no short way, it's a moot point. The only data we have is based on the information Dariqsen looked up. This is the way he came." And they wouldn't have that without Artoo. Sometimes, Anakin wondered if the Force didn't use Artoo, midichlorians or no.

Artoo tweedled thoughtfully. They watching the flare of a star right near a nebula. They couldn't pass it until the flares died down.

"So is there anything in there I should know about? Space slugs? Imperial super weapons? Mutant mynocks?"

"No idea." Anakin mused. "You never know. I didn't know about Neebray Mantas until I took a fighter wing through Balmorra Run."

"How comforting…, wait, you've done the Balmorra Run? That's a smuggler route! What were you doing there?"

"Shortcut. General Grievous was heading for the Kaliida Shoals medical center and we'd never have beaten him there without it. I had a whole fighter wing with me."

"A whole fighter wing, huh? Did they all get through?"

"Yeah, but not undamaged. And we lost those fighters as soon as we engaged in battle."

"Oh." Han said, impressed in spite of himself.

"We can go now." Anakin's Y-Wing engaged and charged for the nebula in spite of the still flaring star.

Han engaged after him, in spite of the apparent suicide run. But Anakin's timing was perfect and they raced by just as the sun flare's faded away. They entered the gaseous nebula, alert for danger.

Anakin focused on reaching out in the Force, searching for Obi-Wan's presence. "Obi-Wan," he whispered verbally but it was a yell in the Force. For just a moment, he felt his presence. Then it was gone. He adjusted course to follow the fleeting Force signature.

* * *

Ahsoka hurried onto the Alliance ship. Padmé's call had sounded urgent. Her first thought was something had happened to Anakin. Her second, when she landed, was the realization that Anakin was not there at all.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" She asked as she hurried into Padmé's quarters.

"Oh, Ahsoka…" Padmé filled her in, leaving the togrutan woman in shock.

"So you have heard from Captain Solo? You have coordinates?" Ahsoka urgently inquired.

"Yes. Approximate ones anyway, in the deep core."

Ahsoka winced. "How's Luke?"

"Improving fast. He's impatient. I don't for a second think we can hold him back."

"Is he up to coming?" Ahsoka asked.

"The doctor says he should wait another week. But he's not taking into account Jedi healing techniques." For the first time, Padmé's eyes lit on Ahsoka's waist. "Did you?"

Ahsoka didn't speak. She stepped back, holding the hilt sideways. She hit a switch and the green blade hummed to life. She smiled at Padme, slightly fierce. "I think I built this just in time."

Ahsoka didn't hesitate to check out the Luke. He looked up sharply from the datapad he was reading and tried to stand.

"Don't. Save it. You'll need it."

"I'm coming. I've been studying the data Han relayed."

"I know." Ahoska hesitated. "We can take my Y-Wing, you can take the gunner's…"

"I have an X-Wing. A new one." Luke said impatiently. "And we might need the extra ship."

Ahsoka folded her arms. "I know some of the deep core routes. How will you get there without me?"

Luke just stared at her.

"Listen. You physically aren't ready yet. You'll need to be when we get there. You do a healing trance while I fly. We can always switch places on the way back. Anyway, Anakin took Artoo, didn't he?"

Luke pressed his lips together tightly. "Yes. I guess…, I'm glad he did…"

"Me too. Artoo will take care of him."

"All right." Luke agreed reluctantly.

Ahoska and Padmé hugged. Padmé didn't even try and restrain herself when hugging her son. "You be careful. Both of you."

Luke flushed and nodded. "We will."

"Sure he will." Leia grumbled as the Y-Wing took off. Padmé sighed. "Of course he will. Just like his father."

Leia looked sharply at her. Padmé gave her a sad smile. "It's a Jedi thing. Running into trouble when everyone else would run away."

Leia stared after them, thinking hard. So few Jedi left and all running straight into danger. If anything happened to them...

Suddenly there was a frantic roaring behind them. Chewbacca came running into the hanger. He gestured wildly at the fighters.

"I think Chewie planned to go."

Chewbacca, however, was still glistening from a bacta treatment from numerous near blaster misses. He bolted for the Millenium Falcon, clearly intent on following. Leia and Padmé looked at each other. "We shouldn't." Padmé said. "We especially shouldn't." For a split second they looked at each other. Then they both ran. "Hey! Wait for us!"

Han and Anakin finally exited above a world locked in a synchronous rotation around a large sun. It's one side was hellishly bright. The other side black and icy, locked tight next too and shielding a small icy world which was somehow linked and not rotating around it.

"That's impossible." Han gaped.

"Apparently not." Anakin said slowly. "But somehow I doubt it's natural."

"What could do that?"

"Technology." Anakin said flatly. "But nothing the Republic or even the Empire would sink money into."

"Alien." Han realized.

"Extinct alien. I'm not sensing any life forms down there. At least, not enough for a civilization." Anakin stated. "I can feel Obi-Wan."

"Where? Which one?"

Anakin's eyes narrowed, he reached into the Force. "He's on the main world, facing the ice world."

"I had enough ice on Hoth."

"Actually…you should probably wait out here."

"Absolutely not! She sent me to keep an eye on you, remember?"

"We can't go in together. He already swore he'd kill Obi-Wan if I didn't come alone."

"How will he know?"

"He's watching for me."

"So I'll come in separately. I don't see any orbiting ships or TIE fighters or anything else."

Anakin considered. "They probably couldn't get any ship of any size through that narrow hyper lane. All right. If you're determined to come, give me a head start and try a different angle. Hopefully he'll be too distracted to notice. Just make sure you can peel out for help. If I fail, someone will need to finish the job. Just remember…he can do a lot of the same things I can, things I did as Vader but wouldn't do now." Anakin peeled the Y-Wing around. Artoo let out a distress wail and Han called after him in alarm.

"If you fail?" Static cut off the rest of the signal as Anakin veered into the shadow between the two worlds. He could feel the darkness of this world. It was more than physical. Flying on instinct, Anakin headed straight for that faint Force signature of Master Kenobi.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes again in a dark, unfamiliar structure. It was very cold. Very dim red lights around the rooms rim cast dark shadows and blood colored reflections. He tried to shift position. Unfamiliar locks bound him floating above a well in the floor. It dipped in shelves deeper in deeper until it vanished into the distance, narrowing as it went. Straining to look up, he noticed a sharp conical shape above, apparently maintaining a gravitational and magnetic connection to his cuffs. Electricity buzzed around his cuffed ankles and wrists, distracting him from the Force. But what he could sense was dark. It was an ancient darkness, lingering from actions long past.

"Your friend and bane approaches. When he feels the power of this place, what will he do? Join me? Fight me for it? Kill me to save you?" Dariqsen's face twisted with a grin. "Can you feel the power here? But the technology is buried. It is hidden. It will take blood and darkness and death to reveal it. I've found the controls. The death of Jedi should do it. And the Chosen One's involvement should clinch it. This place thirsts for blood. I activated by accident, executing an Admiral who thought he could steal from the Empire. I feed it and it feeds me. And there is so much more here. Your Alliance won't know what hit it. Neither will those foolish bureaucrats who think they can run an Empire without an Emperor."

"You play with things you can't possibly understand."

"Did you know the ancient Rakata literally consumed their fallen foes and slaves? Especially the Force sensitive. It was their way of claiming their power. They were still alive when they started in. Imagine the power that gave the Dark Side. What do you suppose you'd taste like?"

"Old and stringy." Obi-Wan retorted. "And I would come back to haunt you."

"I doubt that." Dariqsen prowled around, watching monitors that were clearly not left by the natives. "He's here."

"You really should reconsider. You've know idea who or what your unleashing."

"Don't I? The Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, or should I call him Lord Vader?"

Obi-Wan fought to maintain a neutral expression. He had not suspected the man had uncovered both of Anakin's identities.

"Luke Skywalker is his son, isn't he? It would've been better to sacrifice him. But he was too well guarded. You, however, conveniently wandered away."

Obi-Wan considered that he still was inside the outer ring of the pilots guarding the place when attacked. He didn't want to think what Dariqsen had done to them. It suddenly occurred to him that Leia was not here. That was something. Anakin must've succeeded in rescuing her. He resisted the urge to shiver as he realized the danger. Anakin would try and rescue him. And this place with it's dark power but be a terrible test. It would use his past as Darth Vader against him, tempt him and lure him. He had passed such a test at Vjun. But this was worse. This offered power on a scale he'd never imagined. Something lurked here, waiting to be loosed.

* * *

Anakin sped into the atmosphere, aware of the moment Han's Y-Wing ducked around the ice world's outer facing side. He let Artoo focus on most of the piloting. He could feel dark power below and he knew the stakes were higher than he wanted to consider. Faced with fear of losing his wife, he'd fallen to the Dark Side once and sacrificed the entire Jedi Order. Now Dariqsen was trying to become an equally dangerous threat. Whatever the man had found had already boosted his powers as well as his thirst for more.

Studying the surface of the world, he realized it was was far too angular in places to be natural. Something was buried here or it had been shaped by something. This kind of technology was very dangerous in the wrong be used for. If any good could come of a planet buster, it would be from destroying things like this. Come to think of it, he mused in dismay, for all he knew it might actually be an alien Death Star. He had no doubt death was it's primary function, no matter what lay buried within.

Ahsoka had made a few short, highly risky jumps. Luke rose out of his healing trance when they arrived at the nebula near the flaring sun. "We there yet? Never mind. I can't feel them."

"No. We just had to drop out to check on this solar flare."

"Have you noticed a sensor shadow following us? I know I feel something in the Force. It comes and goes." Luke fidgeted. He hated being a passenger.

"Yes, but I don't think…"

The Millenium Falcon suddenly shot out of hyperspace right next to them.

"No way. No." Ahsoka said firmly over the comlink. "He wouldn't want you here. One untrained Force sensitive plus Anakin's wife? No." She could feel both of them on that ship.

A wookiee grumble countered her. Han was there too. And he hadn't had time to argue with Padmé and Leia.

"Leia it's too dangerous! I fought this guy, I know." Luke objected.

"Look. There is a reason the Jedi Order forbade attachments. He will use you both against Anakin and Luke and maybe even me. Because we care about you. At least we're trained to fight this kind of thing." Ahsoka paused as Chewbacca kept snarling in argument.

"Chewie, what would Han think about you taking Leia into danger?" Luke argued.

The wookiee's grumbling slowed.

"Now wait just a minute!" Leia objected fiercely. "I have been doing those meditations..."

"And Obi-Wan is pleased with your progress. But it's not enough! That may shield you from the Dark Side's influence in places, but you can't counter a Dark Side warrior!" Ahsoka said firmly. "A blaster is no match for the Force."

"How about we wait at the edge of the system?" Padmé interrupted. "That way if Dariqsen has Imperial backup show, we can warn you. It can't hurt to have backup as long as we aren't close enough for him to grab."

Ahsoka and Luke were both silent. Ahsoka turned off the external com. "What do you think?"

"Father said he never won an argument with Mother. And I've never won against Leia either." Luke said slowly.

"So no matter what we say, they'll probably follow us." Ahsoka hesitated. "But I do think Padmé realizes the risk of you or Anakin being distracted by a need to protect her."

"So we may as well say yes and hope she can keep Leia and Chewbacca from roaring in after us."

They reactivated the ship to ship com. "Okay. But don't come further in unless we call!" Luke insisted.

* * *

Anakin came into a quick landing on a far too flat plain. He paused to check the sensors before popping the cockpit. Then he checked the Force. The air was cold and dead, but somehow there was oxygen. It had a faint, musty but metallic trace to it. Some sort of artificial oxygen generator was at work. It certainly wasn't created by any plant life. Slowly he exited the cockpit. He tossed the helmet back in and rapidly stripped off the outer pilot pressure suit, leaving the light tunic and trousers. He had a feeling he'd need the extra freedom of movement. Some vague sense of misgiving made him wish he was wearing at least some of his old armor though.

Artoo whistled uneasily, rising out of the droid socket. Anakin looked back at him. "Stay with the ship, Artoo."

The droid squawked an objection.

"Artoo, you need to protect the ship. This is no place to risk ending up permanent residents."

The droid gave an unhappy whine at this.

"Believe me, buddy, I wish you could come too. This is not going to be fun."

Anakin strode through the straight rocky mazes, deep into the heart of this complex of unnatural canyons. He could feel Obi-Wan and knew he was at the heart of the trouble. He fingered Obi-Wan's lightsaber at his belt. He might need it to kill today.

On some worlds and at some times, he could hear the Dark Side whispering. Call them ghosts, call them reflections of one's own shadow side, they were all but audible. On this one he didn't. Instead, he felt the sense of a weight. An evil, alien presence, ancient and dark seemed to watch as if it was made of the very shadows. It felt malignant as a hungry dragon that hadn't eaten for generations, and was staring at a womp rat that had foolishly entered it's cave. Anakin resisted the urge to shiver. "If you try and eat me, I swear I will give you indigestion." He growled, without being sure who or what he was talking too. Whatever it was, it was definitely on Dariqsen's side.

Luke opened his eyes and took a deep breath. They'd just exited hyperspace. "I can feel them." Luke said slowly.

"Me too. Are you feeling better?"

"Physically. But there's something spooky about this place."

The Falcon flew up next to them. "Okay. We'll keep a lookout." Padmé called.

"May the Force be with you." Leia said fervently. Chewie gave an a wookiee rumble of agreement.

"You too." Ahsoka pointed the Y-Wing toward the planet and Luke watched as the Falcon became a dot in the distance. "Wait, we're being hailed."

A Y-Wing peeled off the surface of the ice world and flashed their way.

"Han?" Luke asked, narrowing it down by the lack of Force power aboard.

"Yeah. Va…., I mean, your Father went down to the area on the big planet between the two worlds. He said Kenobi was there and didn't want me to land. I thought I'd follow him down when we're sure we weren't going to be surprised by his backup."

"No-one so far but us and the Falcon." Ahsoka said, staring at the world. Her brow was furrowed and her nose wrinkled slightly.

"The Falcon? Where?"

"Hanging back at the edge of the system. They'll keep an eye out for backup and standby if we need an emergency pickup."

"I think I'd rather have Chewie by my side."

"We don't want Leia down here, or Mother."

"What are they doing with him?!"

"Oh please," Ahsoka snorted. "Very few could resist Padmé and Leia when they are determined."

"Oh." Han paused. "I see your point."

"I'm taking us in."

"Are you sure about this?" Han asked.

"No." Ahsoka and Luke said together.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Anakin's blue eyes were wide as he slowly crept through narrowing corridors. Here and there, in the freezing cold, he could see metal breaking through ice and rock in places. He touched it lightly. Unfamiliar patterns and glyphs were carved in it. It was oddly warm in spots and even glowing. He frowned. Something was powering circuits near here, close enough to heat the metal and melt through the surface rock.

* * *

"It's time." Dariqsen looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had no further warning. He saw the two weapons come up, one a wicked looking pistol that shot a dart at him. It took him high in the chest. Obi-Wan blinked as his vision swam. He felt ill and fear rose inside. Drugs. The thought registered dimly. Sith drugs? Poison to enhance the chemicals and hormones that stimulated negative emotion? There was a definitely evil green and glowing hue to the stain spreading on his tunic and mixing with the dark red of blood.

He had little time to ponder it before the second weapon spun toward him. It was a spinning wicked and circular blade scythed toward him. He reached to the Force to try and deflect it. He was only partly successful. It sliced through his trousers on his upper leg and a spurt of blood flew out. It started to rain down in a stream. He firmly searched for the light of the Force, slowing the blood flow. But it took all of his energy. Then Dariqsen threw a switch.

_to be continued_


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin started violently as a surge of familiar agony roared through the Force. "Obi-Wan!" He shouted. He broke into a run and dove to the right inside the door just in time to avoid a powerful surge of lightning as it leaped all around the space he'd just been standing. A red lightsaber whirled through the air, and as he ducked it, a ball of lightning lanced forward.

He brought the blue glow of Obi-Wan's blade up and countered the lightning in rapid sequence of moves. Anakin sank into the Force, refusing to yield to the fury that rose in response to the attack. The Force was so out of balance here. Obi-Wan was bleeding. He could see it, could feel Obi-Wan writhing and struggling to focus on the Force, to stop it. But power surges kept hitting him and something was spinning up from the well below him. Anakin could see the movement even as he leaped and spun, dodging the blasts of Force lightning and countering the flurry of red streaked blows. It took all of his focus to resist the rising fear for his friend.

The object was red gold metal and the electricity seemed to reflect and be attracted to it. It spun faster and faster around the captive Jedi master. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's agony and his own anger rose with it. He furiously lashed out at the tormenter, who seemed to be enjoying himself. He was a black shadow in armor, similar to Vader's. But he bore a massive chest plate that had an alien shaped etched in it. Anakin managed to strike a blow through his defense, powering passed the other's block. But instead of cutting through the armor it left a mere scratch. Anakin's eyes widened as the other countered by kicking him back and striking with Force lightning. Anakin flew back into the wall, still deflecting, but unable to stop his momentum. He hit with a painful thud. Anakin regretted his loss of limb at times like this. Force lightning was a Dark Side power and needed organic limbs, partly to generate it and to deflect. Unfortunately prosthetics would short out either way. As it was, he could only depend on Obi-Wan's lightsaber. The device holding the Jedi was spinning faster and it now had an ominous orange glow. It cast red and purple sparkles on Obi-Wan and suddenly his clothes smoldered. His blood flow was picking up speed draining down into the well. The Dark Side was strengthening and Anakin was beginning to feel ill. In the back of his head, he could almost hear Palpatine's cackle.

Luke and Ahsoka leaped out of the cockpit and landed at a dead run. Artoo was squealing and bouncing in wild greeting. Han jumped out and followed them.

"Hey, you droids wait here!" Han yelled to the astromechs.

Two obeyed. Artoo, however had been waiting long enough. He rushed after them. More of the metal and glowing glyphs were visible now as they used the Force to aim for the disturbance. Han's blaster was out, which was just as well. Panels opened and weapons fire lashed out at the three. Artoo squealed as it passed over him. He had his sensor dish up and was screaming about something in whistles and squeals but there was a rumbling of generator's powering drowning him out. Luke and Ahsoka's green lightsaber's were deflecting the bolts, but instead of causing damage to metal they just reflected back.

"Hey!" Han yelled as he was forced to avoid the ricochets. He aimed carefully, ducking behind Artoo and hit the weapon emplacement with two quick shots. One down. Many more to go. Luke and Ahsoka were also more precise now, reflecting shots back at the weapons. But now the weapons had metal shielding rising over them after each shot.

"This is not good!" Ahsoka said, wide eyed. They were hardly making progress.

"Any ideas?" Luke yelled at Han.

"Bring in the Falcon and blow it to fragments?" Han yelled back, hopeful.

"I don't think…" Luke started.

Suddenly Ahsoka spun and bolted back to the ships. "Hang on!"

Han hesitated, torn between following and Luke, who was refusing to back off. "Kid, we can't get through!"

"I won't leave them!"

Suddenly there was a roar of engines and a yell both in the Force and in the comlink. Weapon fire blasted from the Y-Wing, dipping into the narrow canyon and diving over the two rebels. Luke and Han threw themselves flat as Ahsoka shot with both lasers and ion cannon. She roared forward but unfortunately, the canyon narrowed, it's walls were getting way too close. Suddenly one of the shots got through. Luke and Han were now running behind, using the Y-Wing for cover.

"Ahsoka!" Luke yelled, sensing the danger. The shots were obvious but unavoidable. There was no room for maneuvering. The ship smashed into a fireball. For a brief, horrible moment it looked like Ahsoka had gone up with it. But then the ejector seat soared high enough for them to see it. Luke made a flying leap heavenward, deflecting the weapon fire from the few weapons that survived the magnificent demise of the fighter. The ejector seat was tumbling right toward the heat and smoke. Ahsoka cut herself loose and boosted herself away. One hand stretched out as she tumbled toward the ground, shoving the seat at the weapons ahead and right up against one. It exploded and the back blast was enough to take out the weapon.

They raced ahead and with a distressed wail of warning Artoo bumped into Han. "Hey, he yelled, knocked forward and catching himself with one hand. "Watch it… OW! Hey the floor's hot!"

Ahsoka and Luke both glanced up from their battle long enough to realize it was glowing.

They looked at each other, and ahead to the door some distance up the corridor. They powered into a Force enhanced sprint, taking out weapons as Han dodged after them, half hanging onto Artoo to avoid placing weight on the floor. It was starting to burn through his boots.

Anakin was suddenly aware that their battle was in part fueling the terrifying power of the alien base. But he couldn't stop. He forced back his anger. It would do no good whatsoever to help Obi-Wan by fueling the place. Something in it was gaining power from the old man's pain and Anakin could feel it feeding his own anger as well. No. He remembered the Emperor's lessons and as much as he disliked the memories, knew he had to remember them to counter the negative feedback. He'd been fighting this battle from the moment he turned away from the Sith training and title. But until now, the danger had been mostly personal risk to himself. Had he fallen back in, there were others keeping an alert eye on him and ready to stop him. Now it was all on him. Even if help came, no-one could help him with this battle with the darkness. And he did not dare to think what the cost of failure would be.

The ring's spin seemed to lesson and Anakin realized that there were crystals embedded in the metal. Something was rising from the depths of the well and Obi-Wan, meanwhile, was being raised even higher toward a conical metal thing in the ceiling. He was being rotated now and Anakin could feel his Master had lost his connection to the Force. It was like feeling his life drain out of him, or the shadow of the dark itself was squeezing him of all his strength. Worse, the weaker Obi-Wan got, the stronger Dariqsen and the malevolent power of the place became.

Anakin ground his teeth, feeling his own fear and anger rising. For this upstart to be threatening his friend after all they'd been through was almost more than he could bare.

"Teach me the Sith ways, Lord Vader. Think of the power we could share, you could be the next Emperor and I your apprentice!" The man's eyes sparkled with anger.

"Somehow I don't think apprenticeship is what you are after."

"Isn't the Sith way, one to have power, the other to crave it?" He bared his teeth in cold grin.

"You obviously have the craving down. I hate to break it to you, but the Sith line is at an end. And so is the tyranny of it's Empire. I no longer seek power." Anakin countered, nostrils flaring.

"No? Not even to save your friend?" He motioned to Obi-Wan, still being tormented.

Anakin's lightsaber clashed into the others falling from above and hitting in a flurry of powerful strikes.

"Funny, I can feel great power rising with your anger. Why should you care what happens to the man who crippled you for years, abandoned you to a life of torment?"

Fury and confusion rocked Anakin for a moment. From a certain point of view, his foe was right. But he was well aware of the dun moche technique the man was using to counter his defense against the dark side. Anakin shifted almost on reflex, his lightsaber blade becoming an impenetrable barrier, as he tried to regain his inner balance.

"Fool. Without power you'll never save your friend."

"I'm not in the habit of falling for the same lie repeatedly." Anakin's voice was frosty. "The dark side only kills, never protects. Never saves!"

"Join me. Teach me the Sith ways and I will release him."

"Oh? And if you need blood to power this horror, what will you replace his with?"  
"There are others." He gave an amusing smile. "There are definitely still others."

"He wouldn't want that." Anakin leaped back from an extra fierce strike.

"Does it matter? What is one more death to you, with the blood of uncountable numbers on your hand, the blood of the entire Jedi Order."

Guilt slammed Anakin at this. Self loathing made his lips tighten and slowed his blade. His enemy yanked him forward with the Force and got in a swipe so close it burned his shoulder.

He feinted a few times, sank into the Force and with an effort, let go. Let go of family, friend and love of life. Let go of hopes. Only one thing mattered. Only one way to honor those he'd loved, those he'd betrayed. Stopping this. He dove, rolled forward and did a sudden leap over Dariqsen, powered by the Force. The lightsaber blade slammed into the ring and Anakin hung in mid air, yelling in shock and pain as the hilt violently vibrated his arms. He couldn't let go and the weapon seemed to be stuck as if magnetized. A blast of Force lightning brushed from behind. Some sort of power surged along his arms, making the electronics spasm with warning pain. But Anakin was being swept around in the circle. The crystalline edgings seemed to hang up the lightsaber. But it was burning through very, very, slowly.

He was being blasted from behind every time he was spun toward Dariqsen, who had a wild laugh. The man was getting more powerful, not weaker. Below, Anakin could sense some sort of computer database of purely alien origin was rising from below them. Obi-Wan was white as a sheet, his blood streamed and flecked Anakin. Anakin himself had shrieks of pain blasting his screaming nerves from the lightning. A hologram space map was rising below Anakin. It had glowing dots and constellation patterns. It suddenly crossed his rattled mind what it might be, but he had no time to analyze it.

Ahsoka and Luke leaped through the door. At last the Force lightning stopped as the enemy turned away.

The lightsaber had almost broken through the ring when a second smaller ring rose up and spun around Obi-Wan. This one was pure crystal, looked sharp, and was somehow shrinking inward as if it would shrink right through the Jedi. Obi-Wan's eyes were wilder than Anakin had ever seen them. Had he ever seen Obi-Wan truly afraid? Dizzy, Anakin shut his eyes. He was afraid for his friend and that fear only aided the enemy. He focused on Obi-Wan, the reason for his fear, the love he felt for him. He let go of the fear and focused on that love. Live or die they would go together. The Force's light side strengthened and Anakin pushed off with the Force. Ahsoka and Luke were battling Dariqsen and with the deflection of the man's attention he had more room to maneuver. He flipped part way up, forced one hand free, and grabbed the outer ring and used his own spinning momentum, adding more power to his throw. He finished the flip going head first inward with the blade of the lightsaber finally breaking free and spun into slicing into the shrinking green crystal. It rattled violently and then shattered and Anakin's eyes snapped shut as it sprayed him with a multitude of tiny cuts. He gave a sweeping force punch to send most of the crystal arcing outward.

Anakin twisted to land precariously on on the still spinning but broken outer ring, sticking with the Force alone, he threw the lightsaber and it slammed through the Conical protrusion before returning to his hand. The protrusion shattered and rained fiery sparks, but it had been connecting the cuffs that bound Obi-Wan in the circle. Now, Obi-Wan started to drop but sheer centrifugal power seemed to hold him in place. Apparently the ring also was connected to the cuffs by a magnetic field. But the ring was wobbling, sagging and breaking. Obi-Wan was still spinning and bleeding from numerous wounds. Obi-Wan fell slowly, Anakin with him, both slamming into each other with extreme pressure growing as if to make them implode. Anakin gave himself an extra Force shove from above and spinning wildly in the pressure, fell past his Master to get under him. But the outer ring finally destabilized due to the damage and Anakin's yanking on it. It shattered, twisting and bending, flying debris went everywhere.

_to be continued_


	8. Chapter 8

Luke and Ahsoka were pressing Dariqsen back. Together they kept his attention fully occupied. Luke was briefly knocked back by Force lightning as he was distracted by the sight of Obi-Wan and Anakin's danger over the well.

Ahsoka blocked him but was Force punched back. Luke spun back toward the enemy agent and swung his lightsaber, nearly taking the man's ankles. Han was shooting from the doorway. Dariqsen was distracted and it angered him. He triggered the electric laser shield by the door, but Han only was grazed as he stumbled back. Artoo squealed. He was drilling into the wall by the door. Han didn't take time to analyze the erratic electrical laser wall preventing him from charging in. He kept shooting between the rays. Occasionally his blasts bounced back and nearly singed him. Suddenly the wall shorted out and Han noticed Artoo had broken through the wall and found a way to plug into the totally incompatible alien computer. It was spitting sparks at the droid now as he short circuited it. The floor Han had been bouncing on seemed to cool as well. "Good job, short stuff."

As the final ring shattered outward, the warriors were distracted by the shattering shards. Blue and orange crystal, red gold metal sliced through the air. It sliced Luke's shoulder, and Ahsoka dodged into a near out of control flip, aggravated by the enemy adding a Force shove into it. She cried out as her lekku were smashed into the wall. She slid down, blinking, as Luke blocked Dariqsen's next blow that was aimed at her throat.

Dariqsen gave him a chill grin. "This place thirsts for blood. Please, do feed it."

"You're insane." Ahsoka snapped, rising and bringing her lightsaber back up.

"On the contrary. I am fortunate. I have found means of freeing me from slavery to the Emperor."

"By becoming him?" Ahsoka challenged.

"Father broke free and he didn't need the Dark Side or all your alien technology to do it." Luke snorted.

"Ah, but can he stay free with the whole galaxy demanding his head?" The man smirked. "I rather doubt even he can survive that attack."

"So you found this place by accident, huh? How do you know that something in the place itself isn't using you?" Ahsoka countered.

"I pursued a certain Imperial Admiral here, an embezzler the Emperor sent me to kill. He stumbled on this place when his ship malfunctioned. I killed him here and oh! the POWER!" The man threw his head back and laughed. Such ancient technology, and long lost Force powers, all for the taking! If the blood of a mere Admiral awakened it, what will the blood of the last Jedi and the Chosen One do? I had hoped to just find information from the warehouse and begin solidifying control over Moff Mendo and his sector for a start, but imagine my delight when you showed up?"

"Oh, so you never planned to have him teach you to be a Sith. You just wanted to lure him here and kill him!" Ahsoka challenged.

"Oh, I'd have been delighted if he'd agreed! I would still get his blood eventually. Who knows how much more I would have learned before claiming his throne as the Sith Master.

"You'll never find out!" Luke vowed, refusing to accept the man's accusation that Anakin was now the Sith Master. He and Ahsoka stepped up their defenses and counter attacks. Ahsoka was frightened by the idea of her blood fueling this place. She knew more than Luke of places like this, just from her temple training and studying wars of the ancient Sith and Jedi. But that brief surge of light side strength that Anakin had used to break Obi-Wan's bonds was a trail. A trail she followed to hold onto the light herself. Dark as it was, her Master had found a way to stay in the light and so would she.

Meanwhile, Anakin twisted to land under Obi-Wan and crashed down on the console. He caught Obi-Wan roughly as the older man half landed on him. Anakin grunted. Obi-Wan gasped. Anakin set the man down. "Are you all right?" He noticed Obi-Wan's nose and ears bleeding and suddenly realized his were as well. He shook his head and it throbbed.

"What do you think?" Obi-Wan mumbled.

"I think I'm laying on something really sharp." Anakin rolled half off the console and set Obi-Wan down. Then he staggered onto the raised floor. He could see between the interlocking red gold grid that the well continued down into darkness. More crystals seemed to glint down below. The item he'd rolled off of must've been a holo control. A map half rose, broken and fragmented as if the projector was damaged. A galactic map with pin points of light glowed with odd glyphs.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, who was sitting on the floor. He pulled his tunic off and sliced off a sleeve. He pulled the rest of the tunic back on. Then he quickly wrapped Obi-Wan's bloody leg. The Jedi Master was very pale. He had a hand over his chest.

"What happened there?"

"Poison dart. I think it augments negative emotion." Obi-Wan whispered. Anakin touched it lightly. He could sense Obi-Wan's agitation. He was afraid. That said a great deal given what a master of emotion Obi-Wan was. He noticed Obi-Wan's eyes darting around, wild.

"...Sateen!" He cried out. "No! Qui-Gon!" He was shaking with horror and grief.

"Obi-Wan! You're seeing visions aren't you?" Anakin glimpsed a Jedi charging from the side, face twisted in fury at his betrayal of the Order. It took all of his will power to turn away from the vision and refuse to defend himself. "I see visions too. They aren't real! They can't hurt us!" Not physically, at least. He didn't add.

"We must destroy this place." Obi-Wan shook his head and closed his eyes.

Anakin nodded, studying the map. An ancient map of an alien race that was clearly strong in the Dark side of the Force would be disastrous in the wrong hands. Reactivating Obi-Wan's lightsaber, he swept it over the controls, destroying the map. Sparks flew wildly. As he demolished the library controls, he glanced down at the crystals below. He frowned as he noticed the dark spaces between them and sensed dark devices. Weapons too? If this was, in fact, a library and an armory, could they destroy it? For the first time, he wished he still had control of the Death Star. Even a Star Destroyer's weapon's systems would've been something to work with. They had only hand weapons, no thermal detonators or explosive charges.

"Hey." Han called from above. "Need a hand?" Behind him, the clash of electricity and lightsabers echoed off dark walls and cast a colorful but deadly glow.

"Yes. Get him out of here." Anakin grabbed the weakened Jedi Master, lifted him up and jumped on the console, handing him up to Han, who had to struggle to yank him over the edge. "Careful, he's hallucinating."

"Oh. Great. Just don't hallucinate me as the enemy, old man..." His voice vanished in the rising clash of lightsabers.

Anakin looked around again. Suddenly a worried whistle made him look up. "Artoo, can you come down here a minute?"

The droid leaped in, rockets lowering him down.

"Can you make anything of this mess? I know I made it worse, but we're looking for a self destruct."

Artoo gave a worried sounding hoot and trilled thoughtfully as he searched for some way to connect to the computer. Finally he gave a negative squawk and started cutting into a panel. Anakin peered in as the metal opened. "I guess we could rig a connection. Just remember we may need to pull out in a hurry."

Anakin quickly connected wires to Artoo's data port. "Be careful, buddy." He was using the Force and pure instinct to tell what to hook where. He flexed his left hand and noticed it hurt, badly. A quick glance revealed it had a deep slice in it revealing the electronics. It was a wonder it was functional. Artoo's lights flashed and he moaned. He was definitely searching the system but the disturbed noises he let out warned Anakin he was having a lot of trouble translating.

His blue eyes fell on the center of the console, inside the ring of holo files and crystals. "Oh." That hollowed cup in the center was filled with blood. Obi-Wan's blood. It leaked through blood channels around the console. His eyes widened as it hit a crystalline plate at the end of the channel and it was absorbed. He was instantly fascinated and equally disturbed. The potential was incredible. He shuddered to think of how many victims it had claimed. And then nausea struck as the image of murdered younglings in the Jedi temple hit him. For a moment, his own hands were red with blood. He shivered at the memories the place aroused. He had spilled enough innocent blood that this place would've made use of.

"Careful Artoo. This thing is partly Force powered." On the positive side, the Dark Side wouldn't hurt Artoo. On the negative, he wouldn't be able to interpret it either.

Dariqsen realized Han was hauling Obi-Wan out. He was half dragging him with one arm around his waist, the other holding his blaster. Dariqsen did a back flip away from the two Jedi knights and reached out with the Force. He stretched out a hand and Han started choking, crashing to his knees. Luke bolted after him and aimed a swipe at the man's arm. He gestured, avoiding Luke's strike and flung Han to the wall. Unsupported, Kenobi slumped to the ground. Ahoska leaped as Dariqsen slammed a furious and deadly punch with his lightsaber at the fallen Master. Nearly down to her knees and one leg stretched sideways, she blocked the blow. Her weapon vibrated and she nearly was forced down on top of Kenobi. He would have to kill her to get Obi-Wan. Luke lunged from the other side. He aimed a Force blow down and swept up, adding to the man's pressing momentum. Dariqsen was flipped over to roll over Ahsoka's head. He tried to swipe her as he tumbled but she was more focused than ever before, determined to stop him. If this place wanted blood, the last it would get was his. She swung her sword in a full circle, ramming his sword aside as he flipped over and her blade hit home. Dariqsen dropped, cleaved through the neck with her weapon. His eyes stared sightless, and his face was contorted with hate. Ahsoka sagged, shaking. Han sat up slowly, dizzily shaking his head. Luke doubled over panting. Obi-Wan stirred weakly. He turned slightly to see the dead man, then looked at Ahsoka, still blinking at her lit lightsaber. Finally she turned it off. The room seemed to rock as the man bled on the floor from the wounds from the punches and kicks. None of them were unscathed. Sparks of light streaked up the walls, threatening electrical discharge.

"I have a feeling…" Luke panted, we need to get out of here. "Father?" He looked around. "Are you all right?"

"Down the hole." Obi-Wan whispered.

Luke hurried over and kneeled on the edge. "Are you okay?"

"Sure." Anakin said, hands dancing on the controls. His eyes were on the holograms Artoo was projecting. The sight of what appeared to be stasis pods unnerved him. "Get out of here." He'd felt Dariqsen's death. He also felt the power surge it seemed to give the controls. Artoo was rocking and squeaking.

"Not without you."

"We're trying to set this place to self destruct. We'll be right behind you. Get him out of here."

Luke hesitated. "I won't leave without you."

"I don't plan to make you. Just wait outside. We'll be coming out hot." If those were really stasis pods, Anakin considered as Luke disappeared, then would destroying this place be murder? "Zoom in on those, Artoo."

The droid zoomed in. All he could glimpse appeared to be alien skeletons. He would hope that's all they were. Judging from the other images Artoo found, this was an army. They were surrounded by armories and ancient weapons. He might've found the notion amusing, that Dariqsen thought these ancient machines could challenge modern ones. But the fact that he could feel them pulsing with dark power, meant there was nothing here to take lightly. It would take an army of Jedi to defeat the army this place was meant to unleash. And there weren't enough Jedi left to form one.

_to be continued_


	9. Chapter 9

Luke rose. He and Ahsoka pulled up the groaning Obi-Wan. They half carried him out, while Han staggered out with his blaster raised. They found the other two droids, smoke covered and damaged, waiting by the remains of the fighter Ahsoka had crashed. "What are they doing here?" Han demanded. Luke looked at Ahsoka, eyes wide. They sped up.

"Oh no." Han said.

In the distance, the other fighters were smoldering wrecks. The whole area was sparking and smoking, weapons that had been dormant were now tracking them.

"The weapons waited until we left the fighters." Han gasped. "What are they, droid operated? After all this time?"

Luke reached into the Force. "Leia. We need you."

Leia had been sitting in the cockpit pilot seat, staring out at the planet. Chewbacca had gone back to make sure the ship hadn't taken any damage on it's difficult journey. Padmé had taken his seat, dwarfed by the oversized chair. She gripped Leia's hand. Her daughter's brown eyes were wide, sometimes her brow furrowed. She didn't need to be a Jedi to see the fear there. Leia's hand was slick with sweat.

"Are you doing the meditations?" She finally asked.

"Yes." Leia whispered. "But it's so dark...I can feel fear and fighting..." Suddenly she dropped Padmé's hand and punched the controls, firing the sublight drive. "Luke's calling me!"

Chewbacca let out a startled roar from the engine area and ran back in. Padmé abandoned his seat and quickly fastened herself into one of the rear seats. The planet seemed to be rushing toward them like a monster ready to consume them...

"This here?" Anakin asked, aiming the lightsaber carefully and refusing to look at the shadow shape of the hooded Emperor on one side taunting and the one handed Mace Windu on the other, accusing. Artoo beeped an affirmative. That was the safety as far as he could tell. It would create a massive feedback loop. Unfortunately, they were relying purely on Anakin's Force sense, fuzzed as it was by the Dark Side throwing horrifying visions all around him and Artoo's interpretation of an alien computer. The visions were so real Anakin could almost feel the whisper of the Jedi Master's robes and sense the pulsating agony in the Force from the man's hand he'd cut off. He could hear Palpatine whispering in his ear, as he had often done telepathically. Then the hooded figure's head rose and his own face was revealed, wrinkled with yellow eyes. It dared him to strike. But the form hovered in front of Artoo, and Anakin knew he was being baited by the Dark Side, perhaps even by the alien tech itself, trying to defend itself. He turned away. Anakin clenched his eyes shut, slammed the lightsaber deep into the wall of the console, right through the blood channel where it intercepted the metal plate and ring of crystals. Blood in the channel sizzled and flew everywhere. He shuddered as it stained him.

Artoo squealed and his lights all went on at once and then something exploded. His domed head whirled madly and a spark raced back along his data port and into the console. Anakin's head whipped around. "Artoo?" The whole place rumbled violently and the droid fell over, all his lights out. Minor explosions flashed around the port connection. Anakin quickly yanked him free of the console and gave a mighty Force leap, throwing the astromech out of the well. "Artoo?"

Still no answer, and no time to check. He grabbed the droid by both stubby legs and with pure Force enhanced strength lifted him overhead and bolted after the others. The alien tech flickered in and out of his vision, replaced by the fallen bodies of Jedi padawans in the temple and a screaming Leia cowering before a torture droid. That nearly undid him, he jerked away only to nearly charge through Owen and Beru Lars, writhing in flame and yet somehow staring at him with accusing eyes. He retreated a half step, but they were between him and the exit. He gripped Artoo tighter, fingers digging into metal to stay focused on the reality of the moment. He closed his eyes and ran right through them, hearing them scream in his mind and almost feel flames lick him. He battled the instant terror and horror of the agony he'd felt on Mustafar. He was blowing hard now, between the oppressive ancient darkness his body was screaming. His mind was almost numb with exhaustion from the psychological conflict to stay centered in the dimly flickering light of the Force. His mind was now on one thing only: run.

He skidded to a halt, nearly unbalancing as he caught up with the others. The weapons systems out there were active but malfunctioning. They blasted randomly at nothing. "Oh. Not good." He said, voicing one of Obi-Wan's understatements. His eyes were glued to the wreckage of the fighters. "Very not good." His voice shook and he hoped no-one noticed. He set Artoo down near the other two droids who gave disturbed beeps at the comatose astromech. Even they were shaking and rocking with fright. The other's were all staying low, against the walls. Luke and Ahsoka stood in front of Obi-Wan, occasionally deflecting the powerful bolts. The backlash was incredible and threatened to knock them down.

The Millenium Falcon was streaking through the atmosphere. It was erratically dodging the laser blasts in orbit. Luke felt Leia reaching out with rudimentary skills. It was a warning. "Pull back." He said. "Hurry!" He spun away and hit the ground hard.

From a great distance, the Falcon's weapons started pounding the ground weapons. Sparks flew, metal and ice sprayed the air and it left a sonic boom in it's wake. As the escapees hit the ground debris flew over their heads. The ship touched down hastily on the shaking ground. Anakin scooped up Artoo again while Luke and Ahsoka yanked up Obi-Wan. Han bolted up the ramp first with a yell. The other two terrified astromechs were up next. The ship burned out of the atmosphere as massive explosions buffeted the air. Smoke surrounded them, obscuring the view.

Luke dove into the top gun turrets. Leia was already in the bottom one. Anakin paused by Obi-Wan who was laying down, covered in blood and white as a ghost. Padmé smiled worriedly at him. "I've got him." He nodded, then he charged into the cockpit with Ahsoka at his heels. The planet below had massive blasts of smoke, cinders and ice shooting heavenward. The second planet, the icy one, shifted in orbit.

"Oh, wow." Han had taken the pilot seat and was steering through the violent blows hitting the shields. Someone give me exit coordinates and hurry!"

The explosions engulfed the bigger planet's dark shadow and the ice world was shoved away, spinning into a more normal orbit.

"If we don't jump, we never will!" Han warned as the space lanes and stars shifted, gravity changes threatening to cut off the only escape lane.

Anakin finished programming the coordinates. "Go."

Han yanked the levers and they felt one last impact before the ship leaped into the void.

The trip back, in spite of the difficult route, was thankfully uneventful. Obi-Wan spent it in a healing trance, purging the poison from his system. Padmé kept his wound bandaged and clean. Anakin and Luke focused on repairing Artoo Detoo. Anakin kept flexing his damaged left hand. He marveled a little at the pain he felt in it. Impressive technology, far more sensitive than what he'd had as Darth Vader. A positive thought. Pain wasn't to fuel his anger anymore, just to remind him how fortunate he was and warn him to be careful. He wasn't immortal. He could be killed. At least the prosthetic could be repaired easier than his real limb.

Leia sat with Ahsoka, hand on her chin, thinking. "So, was it as bad as you thought?" Leia dared to ask Anakin.

"Worse. That was Rakatan tech. I think it was a library and armory. The more he hurt Obi-Wan and bled him, the stronger the technology got. It powered it. The metal seemed to absorb and direct it. We even saw holos of stasis chambers. Fortunately it looked like nothing was left in them but skeletons."

Ahsoka shivered. "Creepy."

"So that's why you felt you needed to blow it up." Leia replied.

"Yes. I guarantee Obi-Wan wasn't the first sentient tortured and bled in the chamber. That's why the whole place radiates evil. That's what it was created for, preserving evil."

"But not Sith?"

"I bet the Sith were inspired by it, rather than vice versa." Anakin briefly wondered what Palpatine's medics had infused him with while he was in the suit. He'd been forced to trust their ministrations. Now that he was free of the dark, as well as the suit, he suspected not everything they'd done had been meant to heal him. It was a thought he'd not confronted until Han Solo brought it up.

Chewbacca came in with an interrogative grumble. Han followed, looking at the two fixing Artoo. "Chewie wants to know if Artoo will be all right? He doesn't want to listen to Threepio freak out at the sight of him when we get back."

"Definitely. He's hard to kill." Luke said. He glanced at his Father. The main worry was his memory circuits. They hit the switch after looking at each other together. Artoo squealed and came back to life. He gave an interrogative insistent beep. He wanted to know how they got out. Anakin laughed in relief... "Definitely all right."

Padmé came up from behind and hugged him. "Good. Now I hope Obi-Wan will be."

"Me too." He frowned. His friend had suffered terribly, both physically and mentally.

* * *

Obi-Wan spent a good amount of time trapped in the medical ship upon their return. He was healed, but totally exhausted. "I'm proud of you Anakin."

"Only did what I had too." Anakin smiled at him, before turning back to the large window. Obi-Wan had been given a room with an impressive view.

"I know." He smiled gently but wearily. "But that wasn't easy. Not at all. It was a place born of the Dark Side."

Anakin nodded. "I felt it calling me. But I reversed it. I focused on why I was afraid. And if I'm afraid for the people I love, well, then the only thing to fear is failing them. And only falling back to the dark will be a failure." His eyes were distant.

""Quite an epiphany."

"Adventure is growth." Anakin quoted Qui-Gon. His eyes were bright. "Painful and expensive growth, but still growth."

"Not all adventures are physical."

"No. They aren't. Comparatively speaking, the physical part of this was easy." He fell silent again. Then he glanced at Obi-Wan. "But they are always better with the right companions at your side."

Obi-Wan smiled at this. "By the way, I will be out in the morning. And I will be supervising a training session. You are going to help with some lightsaber drills."

"Okay. Sure you're up for it?"

"All I need to do is sit, watch and give advice."

The next day, Anakin entered the command ship's gym. Obi-Wan had been oddly silent on the details of this exercise. Leia was quietly talking to Obi-Wan when he arrived. She was dressed in an Alliance military uniform. Anakin blinked at her. Blue shirt with a gray short sleeved tunic and gray pants, black boots, ready for action…something was up.

"Princess." He acknowledged her.

She gave him an odd look. Anakin's eyes widened as he saw what she held in her hand. He looked questioningly at Obi-Wan.

"Leia is going to learn some Moving meditations."

"With a training saber?"

"And with you. What better way to deal with the chaotic emotions you feel toward each other?"

Anakin stared at him. He was afraid to hurt her. He felt guilt for the many ways he already had.

"Are you sure about this?" The question was directed at both of them.

Leia nodded slowly. "I'm not going to sit back while everyone I care about stands between me, the Republic, and these dark side users. There aren't enough people left to do it." For once, there was no censure in her tone. No snap, reminding him whose fault it was.

They started slowly, Obi-Wan calling out the movements. Anakin hadn't done it this way since he been a padawan himself. But he centered himself and didn't let that bother him. Advance slowly, swing slowly, while she countered with her weapon. Twice Leia was too slow when they picked up speed and was slightly out of place. But Anakin stopped his training weapon just shy of striking. Obi-Wan always made them restart at that. Emotions interfered with them both on occasion, distracting and throwing their timing off. But before long it became a dance. Advance, retreat, strike, block, counterstrike, following the ancient movements of Jedi combat in slow motion. When they were done, they saluted each other and bowed.

Leia was flushed and her eyes were wide. She was awkward at the salute and the bow, as she slowly remembered who he was. She came out of the unexpected Force connection blinking in surprise. Anakin suddenly realized they had an audience. Padme and Luke were smiling. Ahsoka gave a respectful nod. and even Han was watching with surprise and awe. Bail Organa smiled at Leia and nodded with pride. He gave Anakin a long, searching look, then nodded respectfully. Their eyes met. Anakin was surprised by what he sensed. An accepting acknowledgement that he would not knowingly, willingly, harm her. It took his breath away and he glanced at Obi-Wan who also smiled in affirmation. Padme winked at him. Anakin felt a warm glow. Leia's eyes met his and for the first time he sensed a real difference. Respect.

Obi-Wan tapped his arm. "A moment please?" He drew him to the far side of the room. The old Jedi Master made a final, surprising announcement. "From now on, I stick to teaching. Consider me retired from active duty."

Anakin wondered if that was even possible, but he didn't ask. "So Luke and Ahsoka retrieve the rest of the Jedi legacy and find recruits on their own, while you turn into Jocasta Nu?"

"Madame Nu only had to maintain the archives. I can imagine her horror at having to put it all back together." Obi-Wan said casually. "You can split your time between helping them and helping me train. As soon as you build a new lightsaber."

Anakin stopped cold at this. He turned to stare at him. Obi-Wan continued, "You won't always have mine handy to borrow. A Jedi Master really should have his own."

Anakin's jaw dropped. He stared at him. "I don't…I can't…I'm not…"

"Traditionally, a knight became a Master when their first apprentice graduated. Well, I believe Ahsoka finally just graduated. She took a winding course, but she did. And however you intended it, you had a great deal to do with teaching Luke as well." Obi-Wan smiled at him.

Anakin blinked rapidly. "I don't know what to say." His eyes were watering.

"You could say thank you. Or you could ask what you did to deserve such harsh punishment. It's not easy being a Jedi Master. Look what it did to me. I'm not sure you should look on it as a reward."

Anakin let out a strangled noise which finally turned into a laugh. "Thanks. I think."

"You are going to Ilum."

"Ah…" Anakin looked uncertain.

"You can handle the visions. It certainly won't be worse then what you just went through."

"I certainly hope not." He murmured.

"And when you return, you get to claim your reward at last." Obi-Wan smiled. "You get to tell Ahsoka she's now a Jedi Knight."

Anakin's eyes met his. "I take it you've got new criteria?"

"Yes. I do." Obi-Wan slapped his shoulder. "And a new student. Leia plans on going through the training. She hopes to be both a Jedi specializing in diplomacy, but still help in founding the Republic."

"So this wasn't just a one time thing? And here I was afraid I'd turned her off. Okay, Master Kenobi. And congratulations on rejoining the Jedi Council." Anakin rose his brow. "As the only member."

"No. I'm one of two. I need you on the Council too. One can't be a council of one. Besides, who am I going to pull rank on without you?"

Anakin snorted and rolled his eyes at this. "It figures. When do I leave?"

"Now. Luke's going with you as far as the caves at least. He's never been there and you can introduce him. But go the rest of the way on your own.

* * *

The caves were as cold as he remembered. Luke looked around in awe. Following Ahsoka's map, they found the old tunnels.

"I'm on my own from here."

"Okay." Luke said slowly, staring at the ancient, simple images on the walls. "How can you tell the crystals from the ice formations?"

"The Force tells you."

"Oh." Luke looked back at him. "I feel like I should do a little crystal harvesting myself. Mine is artificial."

"Go for it. But beware the visions."

The first time he'd been here, Anakin had seen Darth Maul. His vision warned that he needed and wanted power to save his Mother. Now that vision was long past. His fear challenged him in the form of the Emperor and his wicked laughter, his taunts that he would always be bound to him by the spilled blood of the innocent. It challenged him with the Jedi Darth Vader had killed. But Anakin acknowledged his mistake, and it's cause. Fear of losing those he loved. Refusal to let go of the pain of the past. Now that fear had lost hold. Not because he didn't love them, but because it was far worse to lose them due to his own selfishness. He didn't lash out at the vision, just countered it by focusing on his love for his family, of their selfless example. He meditated on the Jedi code and felt it's edges and where it conflicted with personal belief and desires. He didn't argue with it, nor accept it all. He just focused on being aware of the places his resolution was in doubt, without yielding to it. He was scarcely aware of repeating the ancient mantra.

_The crystal is the heart of the blade._

_The heart is the crystal of the Jedi._ He hesitated. His heart made all the difference. It had to stay pure for him to be a Jedi.

_The Jedi is the crystal of the Force._ But only if he let it direct him and trusted it to take care of those he loved in the meantime.

_The Force is the blade of the heart_. It revealed things about himself, forcing him to recognize where his nature was neither dark or light, but could go either way. It cut away the lies he would want to hide behind.

_All are intertwined._

_The crystal, the blade, the Jedi._

_We are one._

And when he returned to Luke, he had a new lightsaber that glowed with new, unstained blue light.

* * *

"How are you doing this exactly? Without a Council?" Anakin asked.

"_We_ are doing this." Obi-Wan motioned to Luke, took him aside and motioned to Anakin to bring Ahsoka in. Others were there, Padmé, Leia, arms folded in front of her, nervously, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma. Several curious officers of the High Command were looking on. Padmé had a huge smile. Ahsoka however, remained uninformed. Still, Padmé's grin told her something important was happening.

Anakin motioned Ahsoka to the center of the room. She stepped forward uncertainly. "I'm glad you and Leia are working things out."

"Me too." His eyes searched hers. A slight smile tugged his lips. "You ready?"

"For what?" She frowned suspiciously. "Sparring?"

He shook his head. "Something long overdue."

Luke and Obi-Wan rejoined the circle. Luke's eyes were wide as he glanced at Anakin. He was chewing his lip. He'd never had this, himself. Ahsoka glanced around in confusion, then her eyes met Anakin's, registering that smile. Her mouth opened slightly.

"Kneel please."

Ahsoka's eyes were enormous. Luke was having trouble holding still.

Obi-Wan began to speak. _"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed._" His eyes met Ahsoka's as three lightsaber's lit. _"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Knight of the Republic."_

Ahsoka was blinking fast and glanced at Anakin. Her eyes glued to his new lightsaber. His lips twitched again, a proud smile, proud of her, finally broke loose.

So much for protocol. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Contrary to the old protocol of things, we have one new Knight and a new Jedi Master to celebrate. And I'm quite sure there are people here who want to share that." Whether they agreed with the latter or not.

"Impressive celebration." Anakin said later. He had an arm around his wife and was sipping Naboo wine while Luke talked to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan chatted with Bail, Leia and Mon Mothma.

"Not at all like my knighting." He said slowly.

"Yours was rushed. Luke didn't get a traditional one at all."

Anakin smiled as he looked at her. "This one is better. We get to celebrate with the ones we love."

The End

* * *

_Okay, so this alternate universe has run away with me and I have more sequels in the wings. (Well, why not?)_

_Next up: **Tatooine Quest**: Anakin and Obi-Wan feel Anakin is needed on Tatooine. He's being drawn by the Force itself, to face his past, and if he succeeds, he may find hope for the future of the Jedi._


End file.
